Falling for her
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Nos deux héros se rapprochent un soir, suite à une affaire qui a bouleversé Lisbon. Mais Jane a peur pour elle et préfère s'éloigner. Lisbon accepte, au début, mais peu à peu elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Le chapitre 8 est classé M.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous,

Comme promis, nous sommes Lundi et voici ma nouvelle fic.

Quelques détails? Les voilà.

Titre: Falling for her

Genre: Hurt/Confort, un peu de romance aussi

Rating: T, mais le **chapitre 8 est M**

Personnages: comme toujours Jane et Lisbon, ainsi que l'équipe et RJ

Résumé: Nos deux héros se rapprochent un soir, suite à une affaire qui a bouleversé Lisbon. Mais Jane a peur pour elle et préfère s'éloigner. Lisbon accepte, au début, mais peu à peu elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui.

Les chapitres n'ont pas de titres, je ne savais pas quoi mettre.

Je posterais comme d'habitude, tout les 3 jours, mais il pourra aussi parfois m'arriver d'oublier, ou de trop travailler et dans ce cas je serais trop fatiguée pour poster. Il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir.

Voilà, je vous laisse à présent découvrir cette fic.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Assis sur son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Jane réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Il ne cessait de repenser à la peur qu'il avait eut, pas pour lui, mais pour ses collègues. Ils avaient résolu l'affaire, mais pas sans mal, et sans peur. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait encore une fois voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête, ne tenant pas compte des recommandations de Lisbon, pensant qu'il pouvait y arriver avec l'un de ses plans. Mais il s'était trompé, bien qu'il n'aime pas admettre ses torts, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas sut voir ce qui allait arriver à l'instant où l'homme avait sortit son arme et l'avait pointé sur lui.

Maintenant, plusieurs heures après les faits, il se demandait encore comment il avait put passer à côté de l'évidence, comment il n'avait pas vu la folie dans le regard de cet homme alors que Lisbon l'avait vu à l'instant de leur première rencontre. Il aurait put mourir, si Lisbon n'avait pas été plus rapide que l'homme. Lisbon..Cette femme était toujours là pour le sortir des pires situations, toujours là pour le protéger et lui ne le voyait même pas. Il continuait à faire ses bêtises sans prendre la peine de voir à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui à chaque fois qu'il partait sans rien lui dire.

Des coups à sa porte brisèrent le silence de la nuit et il se leva pour voir qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure pareille. Il ouvrit pour se retrouver face à une Van Pelt au regard inquiet et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lisbon.

-" Jane il faut que tu viennes tout de suite" lui dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-" C'est Lisbon, elle a besoin de toi."

Il n'en obtint pas plus et n'avait pas besoin de plus de toute façon. A l'entente du nom de la brunette, il sentit son cœur accélérer et il courut presque jusqu'à la chambre que partageait les deux femmes. Grace

ouvrit la porte et Jane stoppa net à l'entrée lorsqu'il entendit sa

collègue.

Lisbon était couchée dans son lit, gémissant, des larmes sur ses joues et murmurant son nom inlassablement. C'était pire qu'il ne le pensait et il eut mal pour elle. Comment n'avait-il pas vu à quel point elle avait été perturbée par tout ça ?

-" Ça fait longtemps ?" Demanda-t-il sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux.

-" Environ dix minutes" souffla Grace en fixant sa patronne. " Je pensais que ça passerait, mais non. J'ai tenté de la réveiller, mais rien à faire, elle ne cesse de pleurer et disant ton nom. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais l'aider."

-" Je m'en occupe."

La rouquine n'attendit pas plus et quitta la chambre, préférant laisser le mentaliste seul avec sa patronne. Elle savait que de toute façon elle ne pourrait rien faire, seul Jane pouvait aider Lisbon, personne d'autre. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et ça ne changerait pas. Tous le monde savait que Lisbon avait confiance en Jane, qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle ferait tout pour lui. Mais ils savaient aussi que ça marchait dans les deux sens, que Jane ferait tout pour elle, sans qu'elle ne demande rien.

Une fois la porte close, le blond avança vers le lit, s'agenouilla et attrapa la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, la serrant doucement pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Lisbon continuait de s'agiter, pleurant et gémissant son nom. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix.

-" Lisbon, Lisbon calmez-vous" souffla-t-il doucement.

-" Jane" pleura-t-elle encore.

-" Je suis là Lisbon" la rassura-t-il. " Vous pouvez vous détendre."

-" Jane" continua-t-elle, comme si elle ne l'entendait pas.

Jane sembla comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était coincée dans un cauchemar dans lequel il allait mal. Il était certain que cela avait à voir avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, qu'elle revoyait encore et encore l'homme tirer et Jane tomber au sol. Lui aussi ne pouvait cesser de repenser à ce moment, lorsqu'il avait vu que l'homme perdait le contrôle et qu'il allait tirer. Il se souvenait s'être jeté au sol au moment même où le coup était partit. Il devait donc faire comprendre à Lisbon que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il allait bien et qu'elle pouvait dormir tranquillement.

-" Je vais bien Lisbon" murmura-t-il, " je ne suis pas blessé, je suis là avec vous et tout va bien. Vous pouvez dormir tranquillement."

-" Non, Jane… la balle" souffla-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-" Ne m'a pas atteint, je vais bien."

Lisbon sembla le croire car elle cessa de gémir, ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de couler mais sa respiration se fit plus calme, retrouvant peu à peu un rythme normal. Jane passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, la calmant un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de bouger. Il attendit un moment d'être certain que tout allait bien avant de se redresser pour la laisser dormir. Mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa main, la jeune femme la serra plus fort, le retenant et il baissa les yeux pour tomber dans son regard émeraude.

La jeune femme le fixait intensément, de nouvelles larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Jane ne résista pas plus longtemps et il tomba à genoux, serrant la main de Lisbon dans la sienne. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement et il ferma les yeux. Il savoura la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de sa main et s'en voulu d'être une source d'inquiétudes constantes pour cette femme.

Lisbon se redressa, se mettant en position assise sur le lit et Jane ouvrit les yeux. Il l'attira alors dans une étreinte désespérée, la serrant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure et il la sentit faire de même. Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa, mais il la sentit se reculer et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit à la fois du bien et mal. Elle semblait heureuse et triste à la fois, perdue dans le tourbillon de ses sentiments. Il leva une main qu'il posa sur sa joue sans jamais quitter ses yeux.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon" souffla-t-il.

-" Moi aussi Jane" répondit-elle.

-" Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur."

-" C'est-ce que vous faites pourtant chaque jour Jane" lui rappela-t-elle, sans reproches. " Vous le faites sans même vous en rendre compte."

-" Je veux juste vous aider Lisbon."

-" Mais vous mettre en danger ne m'aide pas, ça me fait peur. Et si la prochaine fois je n'arrivais pas à temps ? Et si la prochaine fois vous étiez tué ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? Y avez-vous seulement pensé ?"

-" Je…"

Lisbon attrapa la main de Jane et la posa sur son cœur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle parla, tout devint clair pour lui.

-" Savez-vous seulement ce que je ressens là ?"

Le mentaliste pouvait sentir battre son cœur sous sa paume, la vitesse de ses battements reflétant ceux de son propre cœur. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il ressentait la même chose à chaque fois qu'un suspect sortait une arme et la pointait sur elle. A chaque fois, il avait peur, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Il savait que c'était son travail, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains liées sur le cœur de la jeune femme, une douce chaleur se rependant en lui et il fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire un jour. Il se pencha vers elle, ignorant son regard interrogateur et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il y resta plus que nécessaire, savourant ce contact oh combien agréable avant qu'il ne sente la jeune femme bouger. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres glissèrent de sa joue à ses lèvres et elle l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, il sut rapidement quoi faire et lui rendit son baiser, l'intensifiant en posant une main dans sa nuque et la serra contre lui.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais ce furent quelques secondes de pur bonheur. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, il ne sentit aucune culpabilité le submerger, seulement de la joie. Il venait d'embrasser une femme autre que la sienne, et il avait aimé ça. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il admira le visage de la brunette, la rougeur de ses joues et il se pencha encore pour poser ses lèvres sur ses paupières closes, puis son nez, sa joue, puis l'autre et enfin ses lèvres. Il se pencha tout en l'embrassant, souriant contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras et il se retrouva sur elle.

Il voulu se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha une fois de plus, le forçant à rester sur elle. Lisbon aimait le poids de Jane sur elle, la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Elle avait ainsi la preuve physique qu'il était là, bien vivant contre elle et ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre eux, que Jane ne serait jamais prêt, qu'il aimait encore et aimerait toujours sa femme. Mais elle voulait profiter de cet instant, puisque c'était le seul qu'elle pourrait avoir. Elle voulait graver ce moment dans sa mémoire et se souvenir du jour où il avait baissé les barrières de son cœur, même pour quelques minutes.

-" Restes avec moi cette nuit" supplia-t-elle contre son torse.

-" Lisbon…"

-" S'il te plait, juste cette nuit" plaida-t-elle. " Je ne te demanderais plus rien après ça, je veux juste passer la nuit dans tes bras."

Jane eut mal pour elle, mal d'entendre cette vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Il savait que Lisbon tenait à lui, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être tant attachée à lui. De nouveau, une étrange sensation se rependit dans son cœur et il comprit. Il était lui-même attaché à elle, bien plus qu'il n'avait cru ça possible. Finalement, passer la nuit dans ses bras lui ferait autant de bien qu'à elle, si ce n'est plus et il voulait profiter de cette parenthèse dans leurs vies.

Il se décala pour se coucher à côté d'elle et elle roula pour plaquer son dos contre sa poitrine. Il l'entoura de ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Lisbon lia leurs doigts sur son ventre et soupira de bien être. Elle le sentit se détendre contre elle et alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle souffla ces mots qu'elle ne pensait pas lui dire un jour, qu'elle voulait garder pour elle pour le reste de sa vie mais qu'elle se sentit incapable de retenir plus longtemps.

-" Je t'aime."

Et elle ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis.

Rendez-vous Mercredi pour la suite.

Bonne journée.

_**Sweety 13/08/12**_


	2. Chapter 1

Salut à tous,

J'ai du retard, mais hier j'étais prise par une traduction et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

D'autant que j'avais également un rendez-vous pour mes yeux et je viens d'apprendre que ma vue à encore baissé, je dois de nouveau changer de lunettes. Ca revient vraiment cher à force, j'espère que ça va s'arrêter à un moment quand même.

Sinon, je suis déçu de voir que j'ai si peu de commentaires, seulement 2. Alors merci **Solealuna** et **Zizou**, vous êtes les seuls à prendre le temps de me donner votre avis et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je voulais aussi dire à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris, dans les auteurs alerte ou dans leur histoire alerte, vous pouvez me donner votre avis, ça prend pas de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Voilà, place maintenant à la lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Assise derrière son bureau, Lisbon tentait de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais des images de Jane ne cessaient de revenir encore et encore dans sa tête. Depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle espérait qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais rien. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord ce soir là, ils n'en reparleraient plus, et c'est exactement ce qui se passait. Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Lisbon avait sentit comme une sensation de froid et, lorsqu'elle avait cherché son compagnon de la nuit, elle avait trouvé sa place vide. Il était partit sans rien dire et bien qu'elle sache que c'était pour le mieux, une part de son cœur en avait été blessée.

Maintenant, presque un mois après cette nuit, Lisbon avait bien du mal à ne pas lui en vouloir. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation, mais de là à se montrer distant comme il l'était, c'était trop. Elle avait du mal à le regarder sans se rappeler de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le poids de son corps sur le sien, la chaleur de son bras l'enveloppant et la tendresse qui s'était dégagé de lui lorsqu'ils avaient entrelacé leurs doigts. Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, reprendre les mots qu'elle lui avait dit et lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus de lui, plus qu'un simple ami, ou pour le moment, un simple collègue de travail.

La jeune femme laissa son regard partir à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle trouva assis sur son habituel canapé, une tasse de thé dans une main et un livre dans la seconde. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux bouger à mesure de sa lecture, son corps entièrement relaxé. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du sien, elle était loin d'être détendue mais ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Jane n'y était pour rien, il lui avait fait comprendre son point de vu, son incapacité actuelle à se lancer dans une relation. Et bien qu'elle le comprenne, elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Surtout lorsqu'il se mettait dans des situations dangereuses, comme peu de temps plus tôt lorsqu'il avait faillit mourir.

Lisbon se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, son corps flottant dans l'eau, pâle. Elle avait crut un instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre, sa respiration s'était faite difficile et elle n'avait pas été en mesure de retenir ses larmes. Lorsque les secouristes avaient tenté de faire repartir son cœur, elle avait prié pour qu'il revienne. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser la quitter. Par chance, il avait survécu, mais ça n'avait pas pour autant été plus facile. Sa perte de mémoire lui avait fait mal, qu'il puisse l'oublier après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, si le poids de ses souvenirs était bien trop lourd pour lui, elle avait eut du mal à l'accepter. Le pire avait été lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de partir, de s'éloigner de l'équipe, d'elle, sous prétexte qu'il avait mieux à faire dans la vie. Et là ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Rien que de se souvenir de l'instant où il avait ouvert la porte, laissant apparaître le smiley rouge sur le mur, juste au dessus du matelas sur lequel il dormait, elle sentit des frissons la parcourir de part en part. Il avait sombré, avait laissé les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, sans prendre la peine de se soucier d'être seul ou pas. Elle n'avait pas eut le courage de le prendre dans ses bras comme elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, il n'aurait jamais accepté de toute façon. Jane n'était pas un homme qui aimait les contacts physiques. Alors elle l'avait regardé pleurer jusqu'a ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Leur relation avait changé depuis, il était plus distant, comme s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir aidé à faire revenir ses souvenirs. Elle s'en voulait déjà bien assez, il avait l'air si heureux avant ça, le sourire sur son visage été vrai, pas ce masque qu'il portait en permanence. Il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait, ça lui venait si naturellement et il avait les yeux brillants. Parfois elle regrettait d'avoir fait revenir sa mémoire, mais c'était pour son bien, du moins elle tentait de s'en convaincre. Et en le regardant maintenant, en voyant son regard parfois triste, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-il triste à cause du retour de ses souvenirs, ou bien à cause d'elle.

Ce baiser échangé ce soir là, la nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que c'était trop, peut-être qu'elle n'avait fait que rajouter de la peine dans sa vie qui en avait déjà bien trop. Et peut-être aussi que c'était pour ça qu'il était distant avec elle et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Par moment, elle se disait qu'elle l'avait bien mérité, que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle l'avait bien cherché.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune agent vit arriver son collègue Cho et elle quitta Jane des yeux à l'instant même où l'asiatique frappait à la porte. Elle l'autorisa à entrer et l'agent prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau, gardant le silence. Ce fut elle qui le brisa.

-" Un problème Cho ?"

-" Non" répondit-il de ce ton qui lui était propre.

-" Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?" Reprit-elle.

-" Que se passe-t-il entre Jane et vous ?"

-" Alors il y a bien un problème" souffla la jeune femme. " Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un problème entre Jane et moi ?"

-" Vous êtes différents depuis que Jane a retrouvé la mémoire" expliqua-t-il. " Mais je pense que ça a commencé avant ça. Alors, quel est le problème ?"

-" C'est ma vie privée Cho, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir."

-" Sauf si ça interfère avec la dynamique de l'équipe, ce qui est le cas."

Lisbon se figea. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce qui se passait entre Jane et elle pouvait poser des problèmes à l'équipe. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour apparaître normale, ne pas laisser voir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Cho était observateur, c'était un bon flic, elle n'en doutait pas. Alors que faire maintenant, devait-elle lui parler de tout ou alors continuer de se taire ? Cho était son collègue de travail, et un excellent ami. Il avait toujours été un soutien pour elle, avait toujours été là lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il pourrait de nouveau l'aider, il était de bon conseil, à sa façon.

En jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Jane à travers la vitre, en voyant qu'il avait posé son livre et qu'il la fixait avec ce même regard triste, elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour le bien de l'équipe, pour le bien de Jane, et son bien à elle. Ce ne serait pas facile, elle allait certainement en souffrir au début, mais elle finirait par s'y faire, comme toujours. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Cho, lui sourit et tenta de le rassurer de son mieux.

-" Tout va bien Cho, et si j'ai laissé croire le contraire, tout ira mieux à partir de maintenant" assura la jeune femme.

-" Bien."

L'agent n'en rajouta pas plus, il se leva et sortit du bureau, la laissant seule. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et se replongea dans son dossier. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail, alors elle devait vraiment s'y mettre si elle ne voulait pas y passer toute la nuit.

**- oooo -**

Jane, assis sur le canapé, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Lisbon. Il se souvenait encore de son corps contre le sien, la chaleur, la douceur de ses gestes. Il avait aimé, oh ça oui il avait aimé. Mais il avait eut peur, il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin avec elle, il aimait encore bien trop sa femme et ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et pourtant, Lisbon était une femme bien, elle était toujours là pour lui, qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle était aussi sa meilleure amie, elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié et pourtant il avait été distant avec elle ces derniers temps.

Le mentaliste observa la jeune femme travailler dans son bureau, ou du moins tenter de le faire et il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle avait l'air triste, même si elle ne disait rien et il savait que tout était de sa faute. Jane savait que Lisbon tenait beaucoup à lui, la nuit de son cauchemar le lui avait confirmé. Il se souvenait encore des larmes sur son visage, de la peur dans ses yeux, de ses tremblements et de ses plaintes. Elle l'appelait et sa voix lui avait fait mal. La femme avait eut si peur pour lui qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir sans voir des images de son collègue mort.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes couler de ses yeux, il avait eut mal, si mal. Il avait tout fait pour la calmer, il était même allé plus loin en faisant une chose qu'il savait défendue. Il l'avait embrassé, sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait aimé ça et c'est-ce qui lui avait fait peur. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir son cœur au risque d'en souffrir. Il savait que Lisbon avait aimé au moins autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il lui avait offert ce qu'elle désirait le plus et il s'en voulait.

Alors qu'il allait partir et qu'elle l'avait retenu, l'avait supplié de rester pour la nuit, il n'avait pas eut le cœur de partir. Il s'était donc couché avec elle, et instinctivement, il avait passé son bras autour d'elle. Il avait ressentit tout un tas d'émotions à ce moment là, des sensations étrangement familières et il avait eut peur. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ça alors que sa vie entière était un véritable chaos. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas l'entraîner la dedans. Il tenait bien trop à elle pour ça, alors il devait se tenir éloigné le plus possible, même s'il en souffrait. La faire souffrir était bien trop difficile, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si elle pensait qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui, alors elle passerait à autre chose. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par oublier son attachement pour lui et mènerait sa vie bien à elle et serait heureuse. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour elle, qu'elle soit heureuse.

Jane se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé, ou simplement pour ne plus voir la tristesse sur le visage de Lisbon. Il ne supportait plus de la voir ainsi, ne supportait plus de voir ce regard vide tout en sachant qu'il en était la cause. Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, mais tout ce qu'il parviendrait à faire serait de rajouter de la peine et de la misère dans sa vie déjà bien assez malheureuse. Son arrivée au CBI n'avait été qu'une grosse erreur, sa soif de vengeance ne faisait pas que le détruire lui, mais aussi ses amis et surtout elle. Il avait souvent pensé à partir, tout quitter et continuer seul de son côté. Il mettrait probablement plus de temps à retrouver son ennemi, mais il n'embarquerait personne avec lui. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage de le faire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il s'arrêta devant l'évier, hésitant quand à la marche à suivre avant de finalement opter pour autre chose. Il n'avait pas besoin de thé, seulement de solitude. Le seul endroit où il savait pouvoir le trouver était le grenier et il monta donc l'escalier qui le conduisit à son repère. Personne ne viendrait le déranger ici, tout le monde savait que lorsqu'il montait il voulait être seul. C'était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir, et il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour étudier encore et encore le dossier John LeRouge.

Mais alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise se trouvant devant la fenêtre, il entendit le plancher grincer et la porte coulisser. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, le parfum de cannelle qui se répandit dans l'air lui confirma qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon. Il ne se retourna pas, ne voulu pas la voir. Elle était venue à lui, mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui faire face. Si jamais il le faisait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister et qu'il finirait par lui dire, lui avouer qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle de son attitude. S'éloigner d'elle était peut-être la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire depuis longtemps, mais c'était également vital.

Il entendit la jeune femme avancer jusqu'à lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois derrière sa chaise. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il maîtrisa à grand peine le frisson qui le parcouru. Elle le contourna, tout en gardant sa main sur lui, jusqu'à lui faire face. Il refusa de lever les yeux, il n'était pas prêt à voir la colère et le ressentiment dans ses beaux yeux émeraude. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts sous son menton, il leva la tête, rencontrant enfin ses yeux. Ce fut une grande surprise pour lui de ne pas trouver ce qu'il pensait mais au contraire, de la compassion et de l'amour. Ce fut cette dernière chose qui lui fit tourner la tête, il refusait de voir de l'amour dans ses yeux, il refusait qu'elle continue de l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, le forçant à lui faire face. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, plongeant dans ses yeux et lui sourit entre ses larmes. Et là il comprit, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait et elle venait le lui faire comprendre. Elle venait lui dire qu'elle renonçait à lui, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre eux. Bien que cela soit exactement ce qu'il voulait, il eut quand même mal. Elle posa son front contre le sien mais garda les yeux bien ouvert.

-" J'ai compris Jane et je ne vous en veux pas" lui dit-elle. " Mais pouvons-nous au moins rester amis ?"

-" Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de votre amitié Lisbon" souffla-t-il en posant lui aussi ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-" J'en suis heureuse. Mais s'il vous plait, ne partez pas, ne quittez pas le CBI."

-" Comment…"

-" Je vous connais Jane. Alors restez avec nous, et cette fois c'est la dernière chose que je vous demanderais."

-" Lisbon, vous savez que si je reste…"

-" Et vous savez ce qui se passera si vous partez. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive, alors faites moi ce dernier plaisir et promettez-moi de rester."

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quelle décision prendre. Il savait que s'il restait, ils souffriraient tout les deux, et que s'il partait, ce serait la même chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui était le plus difficile ? Partir et ne plus jamais la revoir, mais tout en sachant qu'elle serait en sécurité, ou bien rester, la voir chaque jour et savoir qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait elle aussi par mourir des mains de John LeRouge ? Mais la supplique qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, l'espoir. Il lui devait au moins ça.

-" Je vous le promets."

-" Merci."

Lisbon fini par se relever et quitter le grenier, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Ils avaient fait le bon choix, le seul à faire et devaient maintenant reprendre leurs vies en oubliant cet instant de faiblesse qu'ils avaient connu un mois plus tôt. Mais Jane doutait qu'il puisse oublier, il ne pourrait jamais s'enlever de la tête l'image de Lisbon endormie contre lui, tenant sa main posée sur son ventre au petit matin. Et pourtant il le fallait.

**- oooo -**

La journée avait été riche en émotions. Patrick Jane était assis dans son grenier, sa tasse de thé à la main, son téléphone portable sur les genoux et il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fait relâcher Erica Flynn pour les besoins d'une enquête, malgré les mises en garde de Lisbon qui ne voyait pas cette idée d'un bon œil. Mais comme toujours il n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête, se mettant même Wainwright dans la poche pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ils avaient résolu l'affaire rapidement, mais Erica était parvenue à prendre la fuite, sous le nez du patron du CBI et du mentaliste. Ça, Jane avait bien du mal à le digérer mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle était forte.

Par contre, ce qui le gênait le plus avait été la réaction de Lisbon tout au long de l'enquête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait, pourquoi elle était si distante avec lui depuis le début de la soirée. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit la fuite de Flynn et qu'elle était venue lui parler, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau et personne n'avait oser la déranger. Pas même lui. Mais à présent il avait besoin de savoir, de la voir et de comprendre. Lisbon n'agissait jamais ainsi, sauf lorsqu'elle était en colère contre lui et ce devait certainement être le cas ce soir.

Le mentaliste se leva, posa tasse et téléphone et sortit de son repère. Il descendit l'escalier tranquillement, prenant son temps, comme à son habitude. Il profita de ce temps là pour réfléchir à tous les événements passés. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ça avait été la présence d'Erica qui avait été la source de cet état, que c'était elle qui avait posé problème à la brunette, bien qu'elle ne veuille rien dire. Il arriva en bas de l'escalier, traversa le couloir et remarqua que les stores du bureau de l'agent étaient clos. Elle n'allait pas bien, voulait le cacher aux autres et il s'en voulut. Il se sentait responsable.

Jane approcha du bureau et des sons provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce attirèrent son attention. Il colla son oreille à la paroi de verre, tentant de savoir ce qu'il entendait et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Lisbon pleurait et c'était de sa faute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute, il était toujours la cause de sa peine, ou du moins en grande partie. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le moyen de lui rendre le sourire, de l'aider à oublier. Quel que soit ce qui la rendait triste, il voulait qu'elle l'oublie. Mais comment faire alors qu'il n'était pas certain de ce dont il pouvait s'agir ? Était-ce à cause d'Erica, ou de lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal qui pourrait justifier ses larmes ? Il avait beau être mentaliste, il ne devinait pas toujours tout et encore moins lorsque c'était vraiment important.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il eut le temps de s'écarter et il tomba sur le visage ravagé de larmes de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir pleurer, ça lui faisait si mal et il ne savait pas comment lui rendre le sourire. Mais Lisbon ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle le poussa pour passer et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, ignorant ses appels.

-" Lisbon !" Tenta-t-il tout de même en la suivant.

-" Laissez-moi Jane" lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Jane resta sur place, peiné du ton qu'elle avait employé, même s'il en avait l'habitude. Ce soir c'était différent, ce soir elle lui en voulait vraiment, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire et il avait mal. Pourquoi ? Il était pourtant habitué à ce qu'elle lui réponde ainsi, mais la peine qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermées sur elle avait été de trop. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, chose dont à laquelle il n'était pas du tout habitué. Il resta ainsi, devant le bureau de la jeune femme, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il eut envie de remonter dans son grenier, mais chassa bien vite cette idée. La meilleure chose à faire était de lui parler, de lui faire dire ce qui la chagrinait, pourquoi elle pleurait et comment il pouvait se faire pardonner.

Depuis leur décision de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, de continuer en simples amis, tout était différent entre eux. Ils ne le montraient pourtant pas, mais Jane n'était pas stupide, il savait que c'était encore plus difficile pour elle que pour lui. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien trop forts pour qu'elle les oublie, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Lui-même avait du mal à oublier, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Le mentaliste rejoignit sa voiture et roula jusque chez Lisbon. Il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler. Il voulait chasser les larmes de ses yeux, cet air triste de son visage et revoir le sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était responsable de sa peine et il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il monta dans son véhicule et roula.

**- oooo -**

Après être rentrée chez elle, Lisbon monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle était en colère, mais pas contre Jane, plutôt contre elle. Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi, pourquoi s'était-elle emportée contre lui ? Elle s'en voulait, horriblement. Elle avait prit une décision des mois plus tôt et elle était incapable de la tenir. Elle pensait pouvoir oublier, pensait pouvoir aller de l'avant, mais c'était impossible. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ça, mais rien n'avait marché.

La jeune femme, pensant pouvoir oublier ses sentiments pour Jane de cette façon, avait commencé à sortir. Elle avait rencontré un homme, un avocat et ils avaient commencé à se voir. Tout allait bien entre eux, mais alors qu'un soir il la ramenait chez elle, il l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas fallut plus pour qu'elle mette fin à leur relation. Elle l'avait appelé le lendemain pour s'excuser et lui donner une raison quelconque. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer, ce baiser avait fait remonter le souvenir de celui de Jane. Elle n'avait jamais put l'oublier et ne le pourrait jamais. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer.

La jeune femme entendit un coup à la porte et sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas lui parler et devoir se justifier. Elle avait bien trop honte de son comportement, avait réagit plus fort que nécessaire. Elle voulait à tout prit éviter de le voir, elle savait que si jamais elle lui ouvrait la porte, si elle lui faisait face, alors elle ne résisterait pas et lui dirait tout. Elle lui avouerait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle lui avouerait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de son amitié, que c'était trop dur.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir, Jane entra tout seul, comme il savait le faire. Elle l'entendit monter l'escalier et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas empêcher son corps de réagir à la proximité de son collègue, mais elle ne cherchait même pas. Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, entrer dans la chambre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme elle l'avait fait des mois plus tôt, et la força à se retourner. Elle ne résista pas, lui fit face, plongeant ses yeux directement dans les siens.

Jane posa sa seconde main sur la joue de la jeune femme, la caressa avec tendresse et se demanda pourquoi il avait voulu s'éloigner d'elle. Lisbon était bien trop importante pour lui, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, l'ignorer, elle et ses sentiments pour elle. Il avait voulu la protéger, mais au lieu de ça il l'avait faite souffrir. Il était le seul à pouvoir changer ça. Le mentaliste se rapprocha de la brunette, sans jamais lâcher ses yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais alors qu'il pensait que Lisbon répondrait à ce baiser dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps, elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je posterais la suite Lundi, je n'aurais pas le temps avant, je travail.

Donc à Lundi, n'oubliez pas de commenter.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut, je sais que j'ai plusieurs jours de retard, mais Lundi j'étais trop en état de stress par rapport à Dimanche pour pouvoir poster. Et ensuite, j'ai travailler et j'ai complètement oublié.

Enfin, voici le chapitre finalement et je vais essayer de poster le suivant le plus vite possible, Lundi je pense. Et cette fois c'est vrai, je suis de repos Lundi.

Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier de continuer de me lire et de me commenter.

**Solealuna**, rassure toi, la suite de _**Sexy Vacation**_ ne devrait pas tarder, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour finir le chapitre 2, mais d'ici la fin de la semaine il sera en ligne.

Voilà, je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le mentaliste se rapprocha de la brunette, sans jamais lâcher ses yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais alors qu'il pensait que Lisbon répondrait à ce baiser dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps, elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa.

Lisbon s'éloigna le plus possible de Jane, encore sous le choc de ce baiser qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps mais qui aujourd'hui lui faisait si mal. Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille ? Comment osait-il l'embrasser après… Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire tout simplement parce que ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la douceur de ses mains sur ses joues. Ça avait fait remonter les souvenirs de cette nuit, ceux qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle pour ne jamais les laisser ressortir. Mais pourtant, ils étaient bien de retour à présent et elle allait devoir de nouveau vivre avec.

La jeune femme se tourna, se mettant de dos, refusant de voir le visage de Jane. Elle avait trop mal, il lui avait fait trop mal. Il lui avait dit ne pas être prêt pour une relation, mais pourtant il avait… avec… Elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner son mensonge, pas celui-là. C'était celui de trop. Elle avait tellement voulu y croire, pensant que lui laisser du temps suffirait à le faire venir à elle. Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt pour elle, mais pour les autres oui. Ça elle avait du mal à l'avaler.

Elle sentit Jane poser sa main sur son épaule et elle se dégagea vivement, s'éloignant encore plus mais en lui faisant face cette fois. Elle se sentit soudainement mal en voyant la peine sur son visage, mais elle se garda bien de le lui montrer. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne et pour ça elle devait se montrer forte.

-" Lisbon…" tenta-t-il.

-" Non Jane" le coupa-t-elle. " Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses bidons. J'avais confiance en vous, je croyais qu'en vous laissant du temps, peut-être que vous pourriez un jour venir vers moi. Mais j'avais tort." Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. " Je voulais y croire…"

-" Et vous aviez raison d'y croire, je le sais maintenant."

-" A oui, vous le savez" son ton était froid. " Parce que moi j'ai du mal à vous croire."

Jane ne comprenait toujours pas sa colère, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal et plus il tentait de s'approcher de Lisbon, plus elle s'éloignait de lui.

-" Dites moi donc ce que vous me reprochez Lisbon, est-ce parce que je n'ai pas voulu d'une histoire avec vous ce fameux soir ? C'est ça que vous me reprochez ?"

-" Non Jane, c'est votre mensonge que je vous reproche."

-" Mais de quel mensonge parlez-vous ?" Il commençait lui-même à s'énerver.

-" D'Erica Flynn" lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Jane se figea sur place. Était-il possible qu'elle l'ait vu l'embrasser ? Mais comment ? Etant donné sa colère elle ne l'avait certainement pas vu partir après ce baiser. Il devait s'expliquer, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, du moins pas vraiment, même s'il n'avait pas repoussé la jeune femme.

-" Je peux vous expliquer" tenta-t-il avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par Lisbon.

-" Je ne veux pas d'un mensonge de plus Jane" cracha-t-elle. " J'en ai assez eu, maintenant c'est fini."

Le ton définitif qu'elle avait employé lui fit peur, à tel point qu'il recula d'un pas. Que voulait-elle dire par là, voulait-elle mettre fin à leur amitié ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui ainsi, il avait bien trop besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il avait commit une erreur, il en avait bien trop commises dans sa vie et cela lui avait coûté sa famille. Il ne voulait pas que cela lui coûte aussi Lisbon. Alors, il s'énerva lui aussi.

-" Il n'y a rien eut entre elle et moi, juste un baiser qui m'a fait réaliser une chose importante. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, j'ai dit ne plus vouloir y repenser, que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Mais la véritable erreur à été de ne justement pas en reparler, de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé."

Il fit une pause, fixant Lisbon droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

-" Je tiens à vous Lisbon, ce baiser avec Erica me l'a fait réaliser. Je pensais ne pas être prêt pour vivre quelque chose avec vous, mais en réalité j'avais peur de vous détruire avec moi. Je ne voulais pas vous entraîner dans ma quête de vengeance, je ne voulais pas faire de votre vie l'enfer qu'est la mienne. J'avais peur pour vous Teresa."

Lisbon en resta sans voix, cette déclaration était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Finalement, elle avait peut-être tort, Jane n'avait peut-être eut qu'une peur bleue de la voir souffrir, sans se rendre compte que c'était ça qui la faisait souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration puis les rouvrit, pour voir Jane s'éloigner dans le couloir. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Si elle le laissait partir, elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son attitude pour toujours, il venait de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

La brunette réagit vivement et partit en courant. Elle traversa sa chambre, courut dans le couloir et lui attrapa le bras juste au moment où il commençait à descendre. Il ne se retourna pas, et elle eut mal au cœur. Elle avait parlé sans savoir, et maintenant elle devait en payer le prix. Mais elle le sentit trembler sous ses doigts, elle avait peut-être encore une chance.

-" Je suis désolée Jane" murmura-t-elle. " Je ne… je ne voulais pas être si…"

-" C'est moi qui suis désolé Lisbon, je n'aurais jamais dû intégrer votre équipe. Je n'ai fait que vous détruire un peu plus et je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est de partir."

-" Non, pitié ne faite pas ça" le supplia Lisbon. " Je ne voulais pas tout ça. Cette nuit, quand je vous ai demandé de rester avec moi, c'était égoïste de ma part. J'avais eu si peur pour vous que… Mais après, je sais que je vous avais dis qu'on en reparlerait plus, mais c'était trop difficile. Et même si j'ai dis comprendre vos intentions, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai besoin de vous Jane, j'ai besoin que vous restiez dans ma vie. S'il vous plait, ne partez pas."

Ce fut la phrase de trop, la supplique de trop et Jane se retourna vivement pour emprisonner Lisbon dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait lui faire peur et voulu s'écarter, mais elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse et pleura contre lui. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas se montrer faible, pleurer dans les bras de Jane ne la dérangeait pas, elle savait qu'il ne retiendrait pas ça contre elle. Elle le sentit pleurer à son tour et s'en voulut de lui avoir fait mal, mais que pouvait-elle faire à présent si ce n'est tenter de se faire pardonner.

Elle écarta son visage juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux et elle n'y vit plus cette peine qui s'y trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, juste de la reconnaissance et de l'amour. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, rapprocha son visage du sien, ses yeux allant de ses lèvres aux deux billes bleues qui ne la lâchaient pas. Elle réduisit peu à peu la distance entre eux et fini par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser auquel il répondit avec joie.

Ils s'écartèrent au bout de quelques secondes, souriant de toutes leurs dents. Enfin, après des mois de souffrance, ils étaient enfin ensemble, pour de bon. Jane ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, il avait enfin la chance de vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout serait plus facile, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire et la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose était encore bien présente dans le cœur du mentaliste. Était-il prudent pour eux de se mettre ensemble alors que John LeRouge était encore quelque part dans la nature ? Il ne le savait pas et il craignait de la perdre. Mais il savait aussi que quoi qu'il fasse elle ne se laisserait pas protéger, qu'elle refuserait qu'on la surveille constamment sous prétexte qu'un tueur en série pouvait s'en prendre à elle.

Ce fut la main de Lisbon tirant sur son bras qui le ramena à la réalité et il la suivit dans la chambre où elle les fit asseoir sur le lit. Il la regarda, observant la beauté de son visage, les étincelles dans ses yeux. Elle était si belle, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait mis si longtemps pour s'en rendre compte, pourquoi il l'avait repoussé alors que son cœur lui avait toujours crié qu'elle était celle dont il avait besoin. Mais jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps, il avait toujours du mal à faire son deuil. Sa famille lui avait été volée, il s'était toujours sentit coupable et aujourd'hui encore. Si jamais il devait aussi perdre Lisbon à cause de ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

Lisbon dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait toujours. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait le soulagerait, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Elle se recula sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle et elle s'allongea. Ils reproduire la même position que des mois plus tôt, la jeune femme se coucha sur le côté et Jane se cala contre son dos, l'entourant de ses bras. Et comme par le passé, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts sur le ventre de Lisbon. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Lisbon se réveilla des heures plus tard, elle craignit de se retrouver seule dans le grand lit. Mais par chance, elle sentit le poids du bras de Jane autour de sa taille, ce poids rassurant qui la fit sourire et s'enfoncer un peu plus contre lui. A sa plus grande surprise, elle reçu un baiser dans son cou et elle frissonna tout en souriant. Jane ne dormait plus, ne devait plus l'être depuis un moment si elle ne se trompait pas et il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même.

Elle roula sur le dos, la main de Jane lui caressant le ventre au passage et elle ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourra le corps. Elle s'allongea, ses cheveux s'étalant autour de son visage sur l'oreiller et leva une main pour la poser sur la joue du mentaliste. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il continua de l'embrasser, descendant de sa paume à son poignet, puis le long de son avant bas, son coude, jusqu'à l'épaule. Il glissa ensuite ses lèvres dans le cou de la brunette qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien être tout en passant sa main libre dans la nuque de son nouvel amant. Il continua de descendre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine où il s'arrêta avant de se redresser et de s'installer sur la brunette, l'emprisonnant de son corps.

Lisbon se laissa faire, écarta un peu les jambes et en remonta une le long de la cuisse du blond qui gémit contre sa bouche. Elle put sentir son corps réagir à leur proximité et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, le sien était tout aussi excité que celui de Jane. Le baiser tendre devint rapidement enflammé et les gémissements emplirent la pièce avant que la jeune femme ne mette un terme à ce qui risquait de devenir leur première fois. Ils allaient trop vite, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle fixa Jane avec un regard désolée et ce dernier le lui rendit, soudain mal à l'aise.

-" Je… je crois que nous allons trop vite" s'excusa-t-elle.

-" Je pense aussi" confirma le blond.

-" Il vaudrait mieux prendre le temps de vraiment se connaître avant de…" elle hésita.

-" Je crois qu'on se connaît déjà bien, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire" sourit-il.

Jane se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Lisbon et la jeune femme vint poser sa tête sur son torse, jouant de ses doigts avec les boutons de sa chemise.

-" Je suis désolée pour hier soir" souffla-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-" Et moi pour tout les mois passés" ajouta-t-il.

-" Je crois que nous formons une drôle d'équipe" sourit Lisbon en reposant sa tête sur son torse, fermant les yeux.

-" Oui c'est vrai. Et à ce propos, je voulais justement en parler."

-" Je t'écoute" elle avait toujours les yeux clos.

-" J'aimerais que notre histoire reste entre nous uniquement" lâcha-t-il.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à voir où se trouvait la blague, mais il avait l'air sérieux. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la simple pensée qu'il puisse cacher leur relation. Avait-il honte ? Voulait-il …

-" Je n'ai pas honte de toi Teresa" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-" Alors pourquoi vouloir cacher pour nous deux ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en se reculant.

-" Je veux juste te protéger et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, laisses-moi m'expliquer."

-" J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne explication."

-" Crois-moi elle est excellente. Tu sais que John LeRouge se trouve toujours quelque part dans la nature et qu'il a tendance à m'enlever ce à quoi je tiens le plus, à savoir toi."

-" Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi Jane, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me caches."

-" Teresa tu ne comprends pas. Si jamais il s'en prenait à toi, je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois. Je n'ai que toi."

Lisbon sembla comprendre la peur qu'il avait. Elle savait que le tueur aimait voir souffrir le mentaliste, qu'il ne voulait pas le voir heureux. Elle savait aussi que s'il apprenait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il pourrait de nouveau agir. Elle ne voulait pas que Jane souffre de nouveau, il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur. Et bien que l'idée de cacher leur relation lui fasse un peu mal, elle le comprenait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se pencha pour l'embrasser et ainsi accéder à sa demande. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et la plaqua contre lui.

-" Merci Teresa. Je te promets qu'un jour nous pourrons avoir une vie normal, mais en attendant il faut faire attention."

-" Tu veux dire, quand tu l'auras tué."

-" Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix Teresa, je le dois."

-" Non, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu peux me laisser l'arrêter, il ira en prison pour le reste de sa vie."

-" Et il trouvera le moyen d'en sortir et recommencera. Je dois le faire."

-" Et si tu fais ça, alors nous deux se sera fini, on ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale, alors autant y mettre fin tout de suite."

Aussi difficile qu'il soit de prononcer ces mots, Lisbon savait qu'elle devait les dire. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il comprendrait le mal qu'il lui faisait en voulant absolument atteindre sa vengeance, qu'il finirait par se ranger à son avis et aiderait à la capture du tueur sans en devenir un lui-même. La jeune femme traversa sa chambre, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour se glisser ensuite dans la douche. Elle se laissa aller aux larmes tandis que l'eau coulait sur son corps nu, oubliant le temps, oubliant que Jane se trouvait encore dans sa chambre. Elle fini par entendre la porte claquer et elle pleura encore plus. Elle avait tout perdu, il avait fait son choix entre elle et le tueur et elle n'était pas assez importante.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et descendit à la cuisine se faire un café. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir posé cet sorte d'ultimatum à Jane, elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir, mais s'il ne parvenait pas à choisir entre elle et John LeRouge, alors elle devait faire ce choix pour lui. Elle devait se protéger de la souffrance que serait de le perdre lorsqu'il aurait tué l'homme. Ce serait déjà bien assez difficile en n'étant que son amie, alors qu'en serait-il s'ils étaient ensemble. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire, mais elle devait aussi penser à elle.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle tomba sur une tasse de café fumante sur la table. Curieuse, elle parcouru la pièce des yeux à la recherche de Jane qu'elle trouva appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, la tête basse. Il releva la tête vers elle mais ne bougea pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle au juste ? Elle avait pourtant été claire, s'il ne pouvait pas faire un choix, alors il n'y avait pas d'avenir possible entre eux. Alors elle l'ignora et commença par se faire une tasse de café et ne toucha pas à la sienne. Cela sembla le blesser si elle en jugeait par son regard, mais elle continua malgré tout. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était elle aussi blessée. Une fois son café prêt, elle le versa dans une tasse et se dirigea vers le salon où elle s'installa. Elle entendit Jane la suivre mais ne releva pas la tête vers lui. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, elle avait du mal à l'ignorer, mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, elle ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir. Elle fit attention à ne pas plus réagir et Jane la contourna pour lui faire face.

-" Teresa, s'il te plait regardes-moi" supplia-t-il.

-" Laisses-moi, s'il te plait, je voudrais me préparer pour le travail" dit-elle en haussant l'épaule, faisant ainsi glisser sa main.

-" Mais écoutes-moi" continua-t-il.

-" Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu ne veux pas faire un choix, je le fais donc pour toi. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je ne voudrais pas être en retard."

-" C'est Samedi, tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, tu n'as donc pas d'excuse. Alors si tu veux bien m'écouter…"

-" Non je ne veux pas t'écouter si c'est pour me dire que tu n'as pas le choix, que tu dois le faire. Je n'ai pas assez d'importance pour toi si tu préfères accomplir ta vengeance."

-" Tu as de l'importance pour moi, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Mais si on le laisse aller en prison, il trouvera le moyen d'en sortir et il finira par s'en prendre à toi."

-" Et si tu le tue, alors tu iras en prison. Quel avenir cela nous laisse-t-il ? Aucun."

Il sembla enfin comprendre, il se recula et s'assit dans le fauteuil derrière lui, se prenant le visage dans les mains. Teresa avait raison, s'il accomplissait sa vengeance, il ne leur restait rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser cet homme continuer sa vie comme si de rien n'était après ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille.

-" Que veux-tu que je fasse Teresa ?" Demanda-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

-" Que tu penses à moi" répondit-elle. " Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ta famille, je veux juste que tu mettes le passé derrière toi pour penser à ton avenir, notre avenir."

-" Mais je leur ai fais une promesse" ajouta-t-il.

-" Et tu tiendras cette promesse en m'aidant à l'arrêter, mais tu as toi aussi le droit au bonheur Patrick. Penses un peu à tout ce que tu risques de manquer."

Jane releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui ne le quittait plus du regard. Elle avait cet air déterminé qui la caractérisait si bien, mais aussi cette pointe d'espoir et de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle était plus importante que John LeRouge, bien plus. Il fini par se lever, traversa le salon et se plaça face à elle.

-" Je ne te promets pas que je ne le tuerais pas, mais je peux te promettre que je vais tout faire pour t'aider à l'attraper."

-" Patrick…"

-" Je t'aiderais à le coincer et il ira en prison, mais si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit contre toi, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer" finit-il, déterminé.

Le mentaliste sourit à la jeune femme qui fini par le lui rendre et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance, peut-être qu'avec le temps, Jane se rendrait compte que le meilleur choix à faire était d'arrêter John LeRouge et qu'ainsi il paierait pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'elle l'aide à le comprendre et cela devint son objectif principal.

-" Bien, si on prenait un petit déjeuner ?" Proposa Lisbon pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-" Bonne idée" approuva-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine où ils s'activèrent comme un vrai couple.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Bon, tout semble bien se passer pour nos héros, mais vous me connaissez maintenant.

Le moment de bonheur ne va pas durer.

Rendez-vous Lundi pour le chapitre 3.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez, ça m'aidera peut-être à poster plus tôt.

_**Sweety 23/08/12**_


	4. Chapter 3

Salut à tous.

J'ai encore une fois du retard, à croire que ça devient une habitude.

L'excuse cette fois? Toujours la même, le boulot. Mais cette fois je suis aussi malade et je me suis un peu reposé, donc j'ai oublié de poster. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Jane et Lisbon se voyaient en dehors du travail et pour le moment tout se passait parfaitement bien. Personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, ils faisaient bien attention. Jane rejoignait la jeune femme chez elle le soir, y passait parfois la nuit, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais franchis le pas, ils préféraient prendre leur temps. En général, ils s'installaient sur le canapé, regardaient un film et montaient se coucher dans le grand lit de Lisbon. Et chaque fois, ils prenaient la même position.

Le week-end arrivant, Lisbon voulu que Jane reste pour les deux jours. Elle voulait pouvoir profiter de lui durant deux jours complets, rien qu'eux deux, mais encore fallait-il qu'il accepte. La plupart du temps, le mentaliste partait dès les premières lueurs du jour, refusant que quiconque puisse le voir. Alors comment parviendrait-elle à lui faire dire oui ? Elle comprenait parfaitement son besoin de la protéger, même si elle n'y adhérait pas. Mais elle voulait aussi vivre sa vie de couple et pas seulement une partie de la nuit. Elle voulait aussi pouvoir profiter de grasses matinées avec lui, de petits déjeuners au lit, ce genre de chose qu'on fait dans un couple.

La jeune femme se trouvait encore dans son bureau, finissant de signer son dernier rapport et en levant la tête, elle vit son mentaliste de petit ami se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle sourit en secouant la tête avant de se lever pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, il versait un café dans une tasse et se retourna pour la lui tendre. Elle la prit en lui souriant, la porta à ses lèvres et huma la douce odeur se répandant dans ses narines. Ils prirent ensuite place à la table de la cuisine.

-" Jane, je voudrais te demander quelque chose" commença-t-elle.

-" Je t'écoute."

-" Et bien voilà, c'est le week-end et…je voudrais bien…"

-" Que je passe les deux jours avec toi, c'est ça ?"

-" C'est ça. Alors ?" Osa-t-elle en le fixant.

-" Lisbon, tu sais bien que c'est dangereux, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir."

-" Je sais."

La déception dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçue, ni même la tristesse dans son regard. Jane savait qu'elle voulait pouvoir vivre leur relation au grand jour, il le voulait aussi, mais il avait peur. Il craignait que son ennemi s'en prenne à elle, il savait que l'homme le surveillait certainement et c'était déjà un bien grand risque de passer certaines nuits chez elle mais ce serait un plus grand encore d'y passer deux jours entiers. Bien entendu il aimerait pouvoir rester au lit avec elle tard dans la matinée, profiter de n'être qu'eux deux, apprendre à mieux se connaître. En la fixant il put voir qu'elle tentait de lui sourire malgré la tristesse. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle se forçait, il préférait avoir un vrai sourire.

La jeune femme fini par se lever et quitta la cuisine, allant de nouveau s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il savait qu'elle y resterait plus longtemps que nécessaire, sa déception était trop grande. Jane s'en voulu de ne pas être en mesure de lui donner ce qu'elle lui demandait, ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose. En passant devant le bureau, il trouva les stores clos et il sut qu'elle lui disait ainsi de ne pas la déranger. Mais il ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement silencieux et pénétra tout de même dans la pièce pour la voir pleurer. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu une semaine plus tôt et son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça encore. Il s'avança donc vers elle, posa une main sur son épaule et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers Jane mais ne tenta rien pour effacer ses larmes. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il la voyait pleurer en une semaine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir pleurer et il n'aimait définitivement pas ça, encore moins lorsqu'il en était le responsable. Il posa la main sur sa joue, sécha les larmes de son pouce et l'attira à lui. Elle répondit à son étreinte, encore un peu honteuse de pleurer pour si peu. Jane posa sa joue contre la chevelure de sa compagne.

-" C'est d'accord Teresa" murmura-t-il.

-" Quoi ?" Elle crut avoir mal entendu.

-" C'est d'accord, je veux bien passer le week-end avec toi" précisa-t-il, " mais il faudra faire attention."

Elle ne répondit rien, mais sourit contre son torse. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile, mais elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait, il allait passer le week-end entier avec elle. Ils feraient bien attention, elle lui prouverait ainsi qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi vivre comme un couple, même si ce n'était que pour deux jours. Ils se séparèrent aux bout de quelques minutes et partirent pour l'appartement de la jeune femme, chacun de leur côté comme d'habitude.

**- oooo -**

Le soleil se levait juste lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux. Elle roula dans le lit mais trouva la place d'à côté vide et froide. Jane n'était plus là, il était partit, il l'avait laissé. Elle aurait voulut lui en vouloir, il lui avait bien dit qu'ils passeraient le week-end ensemble, mais elle le comprenait. Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais sa déception était trop grande alors elle se leva. Teresa se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se prépara un bain et s'installa à côté de la baignoire en attendant qu'il soit prêt. Une fois fait, elle se déshabilla, entra dans l'eau et savoura la chaleur se répandant dans son corps. Elle attrapa ensuite les écouteurs de l'IPod qu'elle laissait toujours sur le bord de la baignoire et les plaça dans ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la musique.

Elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher d'elle dans la pièce, mais lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta et attrapa instinctivement l'arme qu'elle planquait toujours à proximité.

-" Du calme Teresa" cria Jane en levant les mains de façon préventive.

-" Jane, tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu es partit ?" S'emporta-t-elle en se levant. " Tu n'imagine pas la peine que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans le lit avec moi, j'ai cru que tu avais encore menti, que tu avais si peur que tu as préféré t'en aller. Et j'ai même cru qu'en réalité tu ne ressens rien pour moi, que je ne suis qu'un moyen de te procurer une présence humaine." Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. " Pourquoi tu gardes le silence ?"

Et c'est en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait nue devant lui pour la première fois et que les yeux de Jane ne se trouvaient pas sur son visage mais plus bas. Elle sentit immédiatement le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle tenta de se cacher dans son bain mais les mains de Jane l'en empêchèrent. Il la maintint debout, se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné. Il la serra contre lui, sa poitrine se plaquant contre son torse et une série de frissons les parcoururent tout les deux. Les mains de Lisbon remontèrent dans le cou du mentaliste, se glissèrent dans ses boucles et lui massèrent la nuque. Elle émit un gémissement lorsque les mains de Jane descendirent dans son dos et se posèrent sur ses fesses. L'une d'elle glissa sur sa cuisse et remonta sa jambe contre sa hanche et Lisbon s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Les lèvres du mentaliste quittèrent celles de Lisbon pour goûter à son cou où il suça sa peau, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements à la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aussi loin et c'était si bon que Jane ne voulu pas s'arrêter là. Il souleva la jeune femme, celle-ci enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre. Il la posa sur le lit avec délicatesse, se recula pour l'admirer et il la rejoignit sur le lit. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, passa ses mains sur son corps avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Lisbon l'aida à retirer sa chemise avec douceur et passa elle aussi ses mains sur son torse nu. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour se regarder dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent de nouveau et la brunette vint se lover dans ses bras.

-" Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

-" J'étais sortis acheter de quoi te faire un bon petit déjeuner" répondit-il. " Je voulais te faire un petit déjeuner de reine et te l'apporter au lit."

-" Oh, je suis désolée, je croyais que…"

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. J'aurais dû te laisser un mot pour te rassurer."

-" Penses-y la prochaine fois."

Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit contre son compagnon, satisfaite qu'il ne soit pas vraiment partit.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque Lisbon s'éveilla la seconde fois, elle était enveloppée dans les bras de Jane et soupira de satisfaction. Ce week-end commençait vraiment bien et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait vraiment s'y habituer. Si seulement Jane pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter ainsi, s'il pouvait simplement apprécier ce qu'ils vivaient. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et tomba sur son regard souriant.

-" Salut toi" murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-" Salut" sourit-elle en se plaquant contre lui.

-" Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à ça."

-" C'est exactement ce que je me disais, si seulement tu pouvais cesser de t'inquiéter."

Jane se recula subitement, se redressant dans le lit. Lisbon savait qu'elle venait de gâcher le moment, mais elle devait lui faire comprendre. Elle vint l'entourer de ses bras par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-" Ecoute Patrick, je ne veux pas tout gâcher, mais il faut que tu réalises que si tu t'inquiètes de tout, alors nous n'irons pas loin."

-" Teresa, je veux juste te protéger" soupira-t-il.

-" Je sais, je ne te le reproche pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me perdre, mais j'aimerais aussi pouvoir vivre mon histoire avec toi au grand jour."

-" Mais si jamais…."

-" Arrête donc d'imaginer le pire. Il n'est pas toujours là pour surveiller tes moindres faits et gestes. Je sais que tu as peur pour ma vie, mais moi j'ai peur pour nous deux."

-" Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?"

-" De te perdre."

-" Tu ne me perdras jamais Teresa, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser."

-" Je le sais ça, mais je sais aussi qu'un jour je pourrais en avoir assez de devoir me cacher pour t'aimer. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, mais je voudrais vivre comme une femme normale, je veux pouvoir sortir avec toi, te tenir la main en me baladant sur la plage, t'embrasser tout en profitant d'un coucher de soleil."

Jane se relaxa peu à peu aux mots de la jeune femme. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire car lui-même rêvait de pouvoir sortir avec elle, l'emmener au restaurant, aller balader sur la plage le soir et profiter de l'air marin. Il voulait tout ça, comme il l'avait eut avec Angela. Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui, John LeRouge le surveillait, faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse être heureux. Si seulement il pouvait le retrouver, lui faire payer et enfin vivre en toute liberté.

Le mentaliste se tourna vers la brunette, captura ses lèvres et se leva d'un bond. Lisbon se demanda ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle le vit s'habiller et aller dans son placard lui choisir des vêtements qu'il déposa sur le lit.

-" Habilles toi, nous sortons" lui dit-il.

-" On va où ?"

-" Je t'emmène en balade sur la plage."

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et elle se leva pour s'habiller en vitesse. Son changement d'avis avait été rapide, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il devait avoir comprit ce qu'elle ressentait et voulait lui faire plaisir. Elle sourit un peu plus en voyant les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisis, un débardeur moulant et un jean taille basse. Il voulait qu'elle soit à son avantage. Une fois tout les deux habillés, ils sortirent et prirent la voiture de Lisbon, elle ne se laisserait pas balader dans le cercueil à roulette de son consultant, même si elle l'aimait, elle ne mettrait pas sa vie en jeu avec cet engin.

**- oooo -**

Les cheveux au vent, main dans la main, le couple marchait sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à se balader en ville, profitant de cette belle journée ensoleillée. Ils avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant non loin de la plage, avaient discuté de tout et de rien, comme un couple normal et avait fini par se retrouver sur la plage. A présent, le soleil amorçait sa descente et les deux amoureux s'installèrent dans le sable pour en profiter. Jane s'installa derrière la jeune femme, l'entoura de ses bras et elle se lova un peu plus contre lui.

-" Merci Patrick" souffla-t-elle.

-" Merci à toi, sans toi je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ça."

-" Alors merci à nous deux."

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour l'embrasser avant de reprendre sa place dans ses bras, profitant du coucher de soleil comme elle en avait si souvent rêvé. L'instant était magique, romantique et Lisbon avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre à aimer les balades sur la plage et les dîners romantiques. Mais depuis qu'elle avait développé des sentiments pour Jane, depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait changé. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devenait, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Du moment qu'elle parvenait encore à faire son travail, tout allait bien.

Jane se sentait bien, il avait contre lui la personne la plus importante de sa vie, ils étaient sur la plage à profiter du coucher de soleil. Il avait mit de côté ses peurs pour elle, il avait, l'espace d'une journée oublié John LeRouge et il se sentait bien. Il était heureux, il était libre. En baissant les yeux, il vit que Lisbon venait de s'endormir dans ses bras et il sourit en lui posant un baiser sur la tempe. Il s'allongea dans le sable, l'entraînant avec lui et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne s'endormit pas, préférant surveiller que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Les minutes passèrent et Lisbon se tourna dans ses bras, venant poser son visage sur son torse. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les leva vers lui et sourit. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser puis se leva. Jane en fit de même et toujours main dans la main ils retournèrent à la voiture. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et se couchèrent directement, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**- oooo -**

Le lundi matin, Lisbon arriva au bureau avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle salua la secrétaire à l'entrée, monta dans l'ascenseur et arriva à son étage. Mais une fois le couloir traversé, elle entendit des voix qui attirèrent son attention. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et se cacha derrière le mur pour écouter.

-" Je me demande quand il va enfin se décider à s'intéresser aux femmes" dit la voix de l'agent Connors.

-" C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon" lui répondit l'agent Kuliamo. " Et j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure."

-" Comme la plupart des femmes d'ici" rigola Connors.

-" Tu crois qu'il y pensera un jour ?"

-" Peut-être mais en tout cas il n'ira jamais avec une femme comme Lisbon, elle est bien trop froide avec les hommes."

-" Ça c'est certain. Elle est plutôt jolie, mais elle ne risque pas de se trouver un homme, faudrait qu'elle se réchauffe un peu avant."

-" J'ai vu des photos de sa femme, Angela, elle était vraiment belle."

-" Lisbon ne peut pas rivaliser avec elle. De toute façon personne ne voudrait d'elle."

Lisbon en avait assez entendu, elle s'éloigna et se rendit directement dans son bureau, son sourire disparu. Elle s'y enferma, posa ses affaires et s'installa derrière son bureau, se mettant immédiatement au travail. Elle tenta de se concentrer, mais elle n'y parvint pas, les mots de ces agents tournant dans sa tête. Et si elles avaient raison, et si elle n'était pas assez bien pour Jane? Elle aussi avait vu des photos d'Angela avant sa mort et elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle se demandait encore comment Jane pouvait s'intéresser à elle. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas un canon, elle n'avait jamais eut de relation sérieuse dans sa vie et n'avait même jamais aimé. Jane était le premier homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments aussi forts et profonds.

Elle fut coupée dans ses sombres pensées par la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit sur un Jane souriant. Mais il perdit son sourire en la voyant et il se dirigea directement vers elle après avoir fermé la porte. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle détourna les yeux mais il la força à le regarder.

-" Que se passe-t-il Teresa ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" Rien de grave" répondit-elle, mais il ne la crut pas.

-" Sois honnête et dis moi ce qu'il y a."

-" Rien c'est juste que… j'ai entendu des agents parler et…"

-" Et quoi ?"

-" Patrick, pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi ?"

-" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi cette question ?"

-" Réponds s'il te plait."

-" Tu es une femme formidable, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu es forte, tu es belle, tu fais battre mon cœur."

-" Mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas une autre ?"

-" Parce que c'est toi que j'aime et qu'il n'y a pas d'explication. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?"

-" Ces agents que j'ai entendu, elles disaient que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, que j'étais froide. D'habitude je ne porte pas grand intérêt dans ce genre de bruit de couloir mais… je ne sais pas, cette fois ça m'a fait mal."

-" Teresa, elles sont jalouses c'est tout, elles sont jalouses de ce que tu as et qu'elles n'ont pas. Je t'aime et il n'y a rien qui changera ça."

Les mots étaient sortit tout seuls et ils restèrent tout les deux surpris. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne les avaient encore jamais prononcés et ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils le feraient aussi vite. Mais maintenant c'était fait et Lisbon ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle aussi l'aimait, mais était-elle assez forte pour le lui dire ? Et si elle ne le faisait pas, comment le prendrait-il ? Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y voyant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour trouver le courage. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, lui sourit, se pencha et murmura contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite, je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps durant les semaines à venir. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Donnez moi votre avis, s'il y a toujours des lecteurs.

_**Sweety 29/08/12**_


	5. Chapter 4

Salut les amis.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Je fais vite, je dois aller travailler.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Après cette discussion avec Jane, Lisbon avait reprit son travail. Elle était un peu rassurée, elle se sentait mieux après avoir entendu les mots de Jane, ces mots qu'elle ne pensait pas l'entendre dire un jour. Du coup, lorsque les autres arrivèrent, elle se trouvait en train de rattraper son retard dans ses dossiers. Le temps passa ainsi, elle travaillant et Jane dormant sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes de rester la journée à ne rien faire. Mais ainsi elle pouvait en profiter pour l'observer, pour laisser ses yeux se perdre sur son beau visage qu'elle pouvait désormais toucher autant qu'elle le désirait une fois la journée finie.

Et ainsi, chaque jour c'était le même rituel. Lisbon arrivait la première et Jane arrivait en retard. Ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était mais le soir ils se retrouvaient chez la jeune femme où le mentaliste passait à présent toutes ses nuits. Ils dormaient ensemble, toujours dans la même position, sur le côté, le bras de Jane autour de la taille de Lisbon et leurs doigts entrelacés. Jane se réveillait toujours le premier et, après quelques minutes à observer sa belle, il allait préparer leurs boissons du matin.

Les jours se transformèrent bien vite en semaines et les semaines en mois. Leur relation se déroulait à merveille, même si parfois la jeune femme se sentait triste. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir sortir plus souvent avec lui, aller plus souvent se balader à la plage, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais refait. Jane ne voulait pas prendre trop de risques et elle le comprenait. Leur seule et unique balade était encore dans sa mémoire et pour le moment elle s'en contentait. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour, le plus tôt possible, les choses changeraient. Et c'est-ce qui arriva, mais pas comme elle le voulait.

Un jour sans enquête, Wainwright frappa à la porte de Lisbon et entra sans attendre qu'elle l'y autorise. Il tenait à la main une grande enveloppe marron et avait l'air très sérieux. Il prit place sur la chaise devant le bureau de la jeune femme, posa l'enveloppe devant elle et croisa les bras sur son torse. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui, intriguée et il désigna l'enveloppe d'un signe de tête. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi des photos qu'elle posa devant elle.

-" Alors c'est vrai," dit enfin le patron " Vous et Jane avez une aventure."

-" Monsieur…" tenta Lisbon.

-" Pas la peine de vous justifier Lisbon" la coupa-t-il " Je ne ferai rien pour vous séparer, mais je vous demanderai de faire attention et de le surveiller."

-" Puis-je vous demander comment vous avez eu ces photos ?" Questionna la brunette.

-" L'agent Darcy surveille Jane depuis quelques temps" expliqua-t-il.

-" Pardon ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

-" C'est confidentiel. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous devez tenir Jane et ne rien lui dire sur ces photos."

-" Je ne peux pas monsieur, je suis désolée mais je ne mentirai pas à Jane. Si quelqu'un le surveille je ne peux pas le lui cacher. Encore moins s'il s'agit de l'agent Darcy. Cette femme en a après lui depuis qu'elle le connaît et je voudrais savoir pourquoi."

-" Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien vous expliquer."

Lisbon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fixa son patron. Elle savait que Darcy n'aimait pas Jane, depuis leur première rencontre, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Le mentaliste était quelqu'un d'agaçant et peu de gens parvenaient à le supporter, mais il ne ferait de mal à personne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet agent du FBI en avait après lui. Enfin, elle savait qu'il avait menti au sujet de John LeRouge, qu'il avait menti sur celui qui surveillait la femme pour la protéger et à présent elle en avait après lui.

La brunette ne pouvait pas mentir à Jane, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle. Sa relation avec Jane était bien trop importante pour elle pour qu'elle la gâche en lui mentant. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle risquait gros maintenant que le FBI savait pour eux. Le FBI allait la surveiller elle aussi, la suivre partout où elle irait et continuer it de faire de la vie de Jane un enfer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Wainwright se leva et quitta le bureau, la laissant seule avec ses pensées et ses questions. Mais elle ne le resta pas longtemps lorsqu'elle vit Jane entrer à son tour et s'arrêter devant le bureau, ses yeux tombant sur les photos. Il en prit une au hasard, un cliché les montrant main dans la main sur la plage. Il tendit la photo devant la jeune femme.

-" C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il en retenant sa colère.

-" Patrick…" tenta Lisbon.

-" C'est lui ? Il t'a envoyé ces photos ? Il nous surveille ?" Continua-t-il.

-" Non Patrick…"

-" Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée cette balade sur la plage. Je savais que je te mettrais en danger. Il vaut mieux tout arrêter."

-" Non" s'emporta Lisbon en se levant. " Ce n'est pas lui, c'est l'agent Darcy du FBI. Elle te surveille et moi aussi maintenant."

-" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Il était perdu.

-" Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons mettre un terme à notre relation."

-" C'est trop risqué Teresa" souffla le mentaliste en laissant tomber la photo sur le bureau. " Elle nous surveille et risque de s'en prendre à toi si elle en a après moi. Le mieux serait de tout arrêter, je ne veux pas mettre ta carrière en danger."

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il quitta précipitamment le bureau, la laissant seule debout derrière son bureau, les photos étalées devant elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit l'agent Connors passer devant le bureau avec un petit sourire en coin. S'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui se releva, prit ses affaires et partit. Elle passa devant ses collègues sans un mot, ne répondant même pas à leurs regards inquiets avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver, bousculant d'autres agents en passant. Elle devait le retrouver, elle devait lui expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de rompre à cause de ça.

Elle arriva devant sa voiture, sortit ses clés mais avant de pouvoir s'y installer, elle vit une autre enveloppe sur son pare brise. Elle la prit, se doutant qu'il s'agissait encore de photos, mais elles ne venaient pas de l'agent Darcy. Elle reconnu tout de suite la signature cette fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle sur le parking, cherchant des yeux la personne qui avait déposé l'enveloppe mais il n'y avait personne. Elle rangea le tout dans sa poche et entra dans sa voiture. Elle démarra, quitta le parking du CBI et rentra chez elle. Jane devait certainement s'y trouver, vidant l'appartement de ses affaires. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle.

**- oooo -**

Jane se trouvait dans la chambre de Lisbon, rassemblant ses affaires aussi vite que possible avant que la jeune femme arrive. Il s'en voulait, terriblement. Il savait que John LeRouge le surveillait, surveillait certainement Lisbon aussi, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ne serait pas le seul. L'agent Darcy en avait après lui depuis le début, mais de là à le suivre et s'en prendre à Lisbon, c'en était trop. Il posa son sac sur le lit, s'y assit et laissa son regard traverser la pièce, les souvenirs affluant dans sa mémoire. Il se revoyait avec la jeune femme dormant dans le lit, il se revoyait l'embrassant passionnément avant de tomber sur le lit.

Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à leur relation, Lisbon lui avait permit de connaître de nouveau l'amour, d'être de nouveau heureux et il savait que pour elle il en était de même. Il avait vécu une semaine merveilleuse avec la jeune femme, et il avait voulu lui faire plaisir en allant se balader sur la plage. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que c'était risqué, mais il avait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse et lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas honte de leur relation. Malheureusement pour eux, ça ne s'était pas bien fini. Maintenant il allait devoir mettre un terme à cette relation pour la protéger, même si cela voulait dire en souffrir. Il aimait Lisbon, oh ça oui il l'aimait. Et à cause de cet amour, il allait se séparer d'elle, pour son bien.

Il se leva, attrapa quelques chemises qui traînaient près du bureau et sourit. Lisbon n'était pas une fée du logis, mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires de toilettes et les rangea dans son sac. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Lisbon se tenait devant le lit, les mains sur les hanches. Il la contourna pour poser ses affaires dans son grand sac de voyage mais elle lui attrapa le bras.

-" Patrick tu ne peux pas faire ça" lui dit-elle.

-" C'est la meilleure chose à faire Teresa et tu le sais" répondit-il.

-" Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi" contra-t-elle. " Pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrête tout ?"

-" Le FBI en aura après toi aussi et je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'obtenir la carrière dont tu as toujours rêvé."

-" Mais je n'en veux pas si ça veut dire ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. Ecoute Patrick, je sais que tu as peur, que tu crois agir au mieux, mais penses à moi et à ce que je veux."

-" Et toi penses à ce qui pourrait t'arriver si je reste avec toi."

Il ferma son sac, se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque Lisbon intervint.

-" Je t'aime Patrick" dit-elle finalement et il se retourna. " Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu es tout pour moi, je ne pensais pas un jour trouver un homme qui me rende aussi heureuse que tu le fais. Ne me laisse pas Patrick, j'ai besoin de toi."

Jane s'avança vers elle, laissant tomber son sac au sol à l'entrée de la chambre.

-" Je t'aime, s'il te plait ne me quitte pas" supplia-t-elle.

-" Teresa, tu sais que c'est la seule solution" lui dit-il.

-" C'est-ce que tu penses et je sais que tu as peur. Mais tu ne peux pas te priver de vie pour protéger les autres."

-" Et je ne peux pas te laisser briser ta vie pour moi."

-" Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, c'est ma vie et je veux la passer avec toi. Alors s'il te plait, reste."

Lisbon posa sa main sur la joue de Jane, la caressant tendrement tout en lui souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire, posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et l'emprisonna de la sienne. En plongeant ses yeux dans son regard suppliant, il se rendit compte que son choix n'était pas le meilleur, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie pour lui, elle méritait d'être heureuse, surtout après la vie qu'elle avait eut. Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait, il le savait.

-" Je suis abîmé Teresa, je ne serais jamais l'homme qui te rendra heureuse" souffla-t-il.

-" Tu es celui que je veux" rectifia-t-elle. " Tu dis être abîmé, mais je le suis aussi et je sais qu'ensemble nous pourrons nous en sortir. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre."

-" Teresa, si l'agent Darcy me surveille, elle doit en faire autant pour toi. Elle va te briser, elle va réduire à néant tout ce que tu as eu tant de mal à construire."

-" Mais je me fiche de tout ça, du moment que je t'ai toi."

-" Tu le regretteras un jour et tu finiras par m'en vouloir."

-" Jamais, c'est mon choix Patrick."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le sentit lui entourer la taille et la plaquer contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Elle s'accrocha à lui, lui entourant le cou de ses bras, souriant contre ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse, mais une part d'elle était triste. Elle savait qu'elle agissait mal en ne lui disant pas pour l'autre enveloppe, les autres photos et que le jour où il le découvrirait il lui en voudrait. Mais pour le moment elle voulait juste profiter de lui, maintenant qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle avait besoin de lui.

Le baiser devint vite plus passionné, Jane souleva Lisbon dans ses bras et elle lui entoura la taille de ses jambes. Il la porta jusqu'au lit où il la déposa tendrement avant de venir se coucher sur elle. Lisbon glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il lui embrassa le cou et qu'il descendit plus bas. Elle ne retint pas le gémissement qui quitta ses lèvres. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il arrêta de l'embrasser et elle tomba dans son regard bleu. Elle le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas son soudain changement d'attitude.

Jane se releva, s'assit au pied du lit et se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté il avait envie de franchir cette étape avec la jeune femme, mais d'un autre il savait que s'il le faisait alors il ne pourrait plus partir. Il voulait la protéger, il voulait s'éloigner d'elle pour son propre bien. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait beaucoup, qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme sur son épaule, il se leva brusquement, traversa la pièce, attrapa son sac et quitta la chambre.

-" Patrick" entendit-il Lisbon crier derrière lui. Mais il ne se retourna pas.

Le mentaliste descendit l'escalier et quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme, déposant le double de ses clés au passage. Il ne voulait plus jamais revenir et pour que leur séparation ne soit pas trop difficile à supporter, il allait aussi quitter le CBI. Il mettrait ainsi un terme à toute relation avec la jeune femme. La vie lui avait offert une seconde chance et il regrettait déjà son choix, mais il devait le faire pour sa sécurité. Il monta dans sa voiture, démarra et s'éloigna. Il jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur et vit la jeune femme courir derrière lui, des larmes sur le visage. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, même si son cœur lui hurlait de le faire.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon rentra chez elle et se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était partit, pour de bon et ne reviendrait pas, elle le savait. Soudainement, elle ressentit une immense colère envers l'agent Darcy. Cette femme venait de briser sa vie, d'éloigner d'elle le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé de sa vie et elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais. Sans Jane, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Elle pleura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se relever et de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle fut envahit par l'odeur de Jane, son parfum si particulier qu'elle aimait tant mais qui à présent lui brisait le cœur. Prise de colère, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main et jeta l'objet à travers la chambre. C'était un cadre contenant une photo d'elle avec Jane, souriant tout les deux, le bonheur irradiant du cliché.

La jeune femme s'énerva un peu plus après ça et démolit complètement la totalité de ce qui se trouvait là. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle tomba sur son sac à main et qu'elle remarqua l'enveloppe qui en dépassait. Elle la sortit, observa les photos envoyé par John LeRouge et se fit une promesse. Elle le retrouverait, Jane ne pouvait pas quitter sa vie ainsi, pas tant qu'elle aurait son mot à dire. Mais pour être certaine qu'elle y arriverait, elle retrouverait le tueur avant. Sans lui, Jane n'aurait plus de raisons d'avoir peur pour elle, il reviendrait.

C'est sur cette pensée que l'agent se leva, ramassa ses affaires et quitta son appartement. Elle retourna au CBI, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards de ses collègues et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle se remit au travail afin de ne plus penser à Jane. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle relevait les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le canapé vide de son consultant. Il lui manquait déjà, à peine quelques heures qu'il était partit et il lui manquait terriblement.

Un coup à sa porte lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit Cho entrer et prendre place sur la chaise devant son bureau. Il garda le silence un moment et ce fut Lisbon qui le brisa.

-" Jane est partit," dit-elle.

-" Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" L'agent Darcy le faisait suivre et il en a eut assez" répondit-elle.

-" Il y a une autre raison" ce n'était pas une question.

-" Oui mais c'est personnel."

-" Vous êtes ensemble, il a eut peur pour vous et il est partit."

Lisbon se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Cho avait raison, elle ne se demandait pas comment il le savait, il était doué. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut la main de Cho se posant sur la sienne et elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-" Il reviendra, il ne pourra pas rester loin de vous trop longtemps."

-" J'aimerais y croire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il revienne de sitôt."

-" Alors il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire, retrouver John LeRouge."

Ils étaient du même avis et ils feraient tout pour retrouver le tueur et faire revenir leur consultant. Cho quitta ensuite son bureau et Lisbon se remit au travail. La seule façon de ne pas penser à lui était de travailler alors c'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. Cet homme avait changé sa vie, lui avait fait découvrir l'amour et elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Elle ferait tout son possible pour avoir la vie dont elle rêvait, avec Jane.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 5

Salut à tous chers lecteurs. Je sais, j'ai encore du retard et ça commence à devenir une habitude que je n'aime pas plus que vous. En ce moment, et avec mon changement de planning, j'en oublie de poster. Une chance que toutes les fics que je poste soient déjà fini, enfin presque toutes.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me commenter.

_Solealuna_, tu es toujours la première à me laisser un petit mot et tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu puisse de nouveau avoir ton ordinateur, je sais comme c'est difficile de ne pas en avoir. Le mien est actuellement en réparation, une chance que j'en ai un autre. Alors oui, je suis sadique, mais tu le savais depuis le début, alors te plains pas, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_, je comprends ta colère envers Darcy, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, peut-être pour ça que je lui donne le rôle de la briseuse de couple dans ma fic. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Lisbon, tu vas vite le découvrir.

_Torllusque89_, ton pseudo est vraiment marrant, je me demande bien d'où tu la sortis. Enfin bon, je suis contente de ton petit commentaire. Comme je disais, je ne demande pas de longs coms, juste quelques mots et ça me donne tout de suite le sourire, comme ton com. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_Jisbonlove96_, je vois que toi aussi Darcy te mets dans tout tes états. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis Jisbon à fond, tu le sais, donc forcément Jane finira par revenir. Par contre, je ne garantis pas que Lisbon sera ravie. Tu vas le voir dans la suite.

_Padoune2620_, alors quoi te dire. Tu es la petite nouvelle sur mes fics et je te remercie de tes commentaires. Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu aime mon travail. J'ai vu que tu avais lus plusieurs de mes fics et que tu les aimes toutes jusqu'à présent, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. J'ai encore pas mal de fics pas encore posté ici, mais ça va venir. Merci encore de prendre le temps de me commenter.

Voilà, je pense que maintenant je devrais vous laisser lire le chapitre, après tout, c'est pour ça que je poste. Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le chapitre 6 Mardi, en rentrant de chez le médecin, si toutefois les nouvelles ne sont pas trop mauvaises. Si c'est pas le cas, je risque d'avoir un peu le cafard et la suite viendra le Mercredi. Je croise les doigts.

Bonne lectures à tous,

_**Sweety**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Assise derrière son bureau, Lisbon relisait ce qu'elle avait apprit sur le meurtre de Tonya Stabler. La jeune femme avait été retrouvée poignardée dans la poitrine deux jours plus tôt dans un quartier mal famé. Personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu, le blabla habituel. Elle travaillait en tant que prostituée pour Flavio Hernandez, un gros dealer du quartier qui avait également ce qu'il appelait le business de l'avenir. Il ne pleurait pas sa 'protégée' pour autant, il y avait tout un tas d'autres filles pour prendre la relève. Depuis donc deux jours, elle et son équipe tentaient de savoir qui avait put lui vouloir du mal.

Elle entendit un coup à la porte et releva la tête lorsque Van Pelt entra, un dossier à la main. Lisbon lui fit signe de prendre place et la rouquine s'installa sur la chaise, posant le dossier sur le bureau. L'agent le prit, le parcouru et releva les yeux.

-" Hernandez nous a donc menti" dit-elle.

-" Il était sur les lieux" ajouta Van Pelt. " Une des filles est venue me voir il y a deux heures, elle m'a supplié de ne rien dire à personne mais elle peut certifier qu'il était dans la ruelle le soir de la mort de Tonya. Elle l'a suivit après l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait à lui parler."

-" Je peux avoir son nom ?" Demanda Lisbon.

-" Tessa Mackenzie. Elle a tout juste dix neuf ans et elle a peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle pour avoir parlé."

-" On peut la protéger, mais il faudrait qu'elle nous dise tout ce qu'elle sait. Où se trouve-t-elle pour le moment ?"

-" Elle est au club, elle s'occupe du nettoyage une partie de la journée avant de sortir dans la rue le soir."

-" Pauvre fille" soupira Lisbon. " Bon, demandez-lui de venir et de nous dire absolument tout ce qu'elle sait."

-" Je m'en occupe," acquiesça la jeune femme en se levant.

-" Demandez à Cho de venir" ajouta Lisbon lorsque Van Pelt sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cho entra dans le bureau et prit place à son tour sur la chaise. Il déposa un dossier devant Lisbon et cette dernière le prit, son visage s'assombrit à mesure de sa lecture. Elle releva les yeux vers Cho et ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête.

-" Rien de plus ?" Demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-" Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver" soupira Cho.

Depuis un mois que Jane était partit, les deux agents continuaient de le chercher, lui et John LeRouge, sans rien dire à personne. Ils avaient perdu la trace de Jane deux jours après son départ et n'avait rien trouvé depuis. Et pour ce qui est de John LeRouge, ils n'avaient absolument rien. Lisbon continuait de recevoir des enveloppes contenant des photos d'elle, mais plus de Jane. Elle ne savait pas comment il parvenait à prendre toutes ces photos d'elle. Cho avait surveillé son appartement durant des nuits entières mais n'avait vu personne, ou alors l'homme était vraiment doué. Mais ce que Lisbon avait du mal à comprendre était pourquoi le tueur continuait à la surveiller alors que Jane n'était plus là.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait sut, le jour où Jane avait rejoint son équipe, que le tueur en série en aurait après elle et ses collègues. Mais à ce moment là, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse du mentaliste et que cela la conduirait à devenir la cible numéro un de John LeRouge. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'aimer, il le méritait après ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie, et elle aussi. Ces quelques mois passés avec lui avait été les plus beaux de sa vie et maintenant elle devait réapprendre à vivre seule.

Cho attendit qu'elle soit prête à parler, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle. L'asiatique travaillait avec la jeune femme depuis qu'il avait rejoint le CBI, il avait toujours été avec elle, son co-équipier. Lorsqu'elle avait prit la tête d l'équipe, il avait été fier d'elle, il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son plus jeune âge. Lisbon lui avait parlé de son passé, ne lui avait rien caché, tout comme lui avait fait la même chose. Cela expliquait leur lien particulier, ils étaient comme frère et sœur, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors lorsque l'agent avait vu la souffrance dans le regard de sa patronne, il s'était sentit obligé de faire quelque chose pour elle.

Il s'était promit que le jour où il retrouverait Jane, il lui ferait comprendre son point de vu. On ne faisait pas de mal à Lisbon impunément. Il savait que le mentaliste aimait sa collègue, l'avait sut avant même que son collègue ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Il les avait vus flirter, même s'ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'admettre. Ça sautait aux yeux, mais eux n'avaient rien vu plus tôt. Et enfin, lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre, le blond prenait la fuite, sous prétexte de la protéger. Il ne pouvait cautionner ça.

Lisbon reposa le dossier devant elle et reprit un air sérieux. Ils se remettaient au travail, il avait encore un tueur à arrêter. Elle fit part à son agent de ce que Van Pelt lui avait apprit et l'asiatique sortit ensuite du bureau pour aider sa collègue. En fin d'après-midi, ils mirent en place une rencontre avec la jeune femme, obtinrent les informations nécessaires. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller arrêter Hernandez.

**- oooo -**

Jane était partit depuis maintenant un mois, il n'était jamais revenu au CBI, pas même pour prendre ses affaires dans le grenier. Il vivait à présent à la sortie de Sacramento, dans un petit motel peu différent de celui dans lequel il vivait avant. Il ne travaillait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Avant de disparaître, il avait vidé son compte en banque et en avait ouvert un autre sous une autre identité afin de ne pas être retrouvé. Il savait que Lisbon le cherchait toujours, qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné et cela lui faisait mal. Il n'aimait pas la savoir agir ainsi, souffrant de son départ. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir, pas encore, c'était trop tôt. Il continuait d'enquêter sur John LeRouge de son côté et parfois il en avait assez. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, même s'il souffrait aussi de sa séparation d'avec Lisbon.

Il lui arrivait de passer la nuit devant l'appartement de Lisbon, rien que pour la voir, pour se rassurer. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, son amour pour elle était trop fort pour disparaître en même temps que lui. Il l'avait vu rentrer chez elle deux soirs plus tôt, il avait vu les cernes sous ses yeux, il avait aussi remarqué à quel point elle avait maigri. Elle se tuait au travail, elle y passait bien plus de temps qu'avant et tout ça était de sa faute. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Depuis son départ, le FBI avait cessé de la surveiller, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

A présent, le mentaliste était dans sa chambre, assit au pied de son lit, une photo de Lisbon et lui dans les mains. Il regrettait d'être partit, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir revenir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur lui criait de le faire à chaque seconde d la journée, il se sentait seul et vide sans elle. Mais c'était pour son bien. Il reposa la photo sur le lit et alluma la télévision, histoire de se changer les idées. Il zappa durant plusieurs minutes, rien ne l'intéressant, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la chaîne d'information. Il y avait un reportage sur une arrestation et dans un coin de l'écran il put voir Cho. Intrigué, il monta le volume.

_" En fin de journée, une équipe du CBI a fait une intervention dans un entrepôt abandonné à la sortie de Sacramento. Les agents ont investi les lieux et un échange de coups de feux a eut lieu. Le suspect à été blessé lors de l'intervention, ainsi qu'un agent des forces de l'ordre. D'après ce que nous savons, la jeune femme aurait reçu une balle dans l'abdomen et serait dans un état critique. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment, mais nous espérons qu'elle se remettra vite."_

Le cœur de Jane fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Cho était sur les lieux, ce qui voulait dire que Teresa s'y trouvait aussi, mais il avait beau chercher dans la foule, il n'avait put voir que Cho et Rigsby, personne d'autre. La journaliste avait dit qu'une jeune femme avait été blessée et il espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lisbon, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Il avait envie de se rendre à l'hôpital, de voir de ses propres yeux, de se rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était dangereux. Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce, il devait absolument savoir s'il s'agissait d'elle ou non. Il prit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit pas plus de deux sonneries avant que la personne décroche.

-" Dites moi que ce n'est pas elle" supplia Jane.

-" Je suis désolé Patrick, j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous le dire" lui répondit son interlocuteur.

-" Elle… elle va bien ?" Il y avait de la peur dans sa voix.

-" Non, pas bien du tout et les médecins ne sont pas confiants" souffla l'homme. " Vous devriez aller la voir maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-" Je…"

-" C'est votre dernière chance Patrick, elle risque de ne pas passer la nuit."

Puis l'homme raccrocha et Jane retomba sur le lit. C'était elle, Teresa avait été blessée lors d'une intervention et il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Il s'était éloigné pour ça et finalement ça n'avait servit à rien. Il devait aller la voir, c'était certainement sa dernière chance, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Il avait besoin de la voir, une dernière fois. Il prit donc sa veste, sortit de sa chambre, monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il tomberait sur Cho, que l'agent lui ferait des reproches, mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. La seule chose qui comptait était Lisbon et il avait besoin de la voir.

Il roula en ne cessant de voir l'image d'une Lisbon souriante, d'une Lisbon heureuse. Il revoyait tous les moments heureux qu'il avait vécu avec elle, les soirées à regarder la télévision, ou simplement les moments où ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et il revit le jour où il était partit, il revit le visage larmoyant de la jeune femme courant derrière sa voiture, le suppliant de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner. Depuis son départ, toutes les fois où il avait passé la nuit devant chez elle, toutes les fois où il l'avait vue, elle n'avait jamais eut un seul sourire et c'était de sa faute. Il avait apporté la tristesse dans sa vie, il lui avait volé le bonheur qu'il lui avait apporté en partant.

Jane arriva à l'hôpital, gara sa voiture et courut dans le bâtiment. Il repéra Cho au bout du couloir et lorsque l'agent se tourna vers lui, il put voir la colère dans ses yeux. Mais il ne bougea pas, il garda sa place sur sa chaise et reporta son attention sur la porte devant lui, celle derrière laquelle les médecins tentaient de sauver la jeune femme. Rigsby par contre arriva vers lui et avant que Jane ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il le frappa au visage, lui envoyant son poing si fort que Jane tomba au sol. Le mentaliste porta la main à sa joue où il put sentir la douleur du coup. Il se releva et Rigsby allait le frapper de nouveau lorsque Cho intervint, le tirant en arrière.

-" Merci vieux."

-" Ne me remercie pas" répondit sèchement l'asiatique. " C'est pas pour toi que je fais ça mais pour Lisbon."

-" Comment va-t-elle ?" S'enquit-il.

-" Mal et c'est de ta faute" lui hurla Rigsby. " Quand t'es partis, t'as pas pris en compte les sentiments des gens, t'as pas pensé à ce que vivrait Lisbon. Elle s'est enfermée dans le travail, elle ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus et tout ça c'est à cause de toi."

-" Ça va Rigsby, calmes toi" intervint Grace en posant une main sur le bras de son collègue, puis elle se tourna vers Jane.

-" Il a raison tu sais, c'est à cause de toi que Lisbon est là maintenant."

Le couple s'éloigna, laissant le mentaliste avec Cho. Ce dernier envoya un regard incendiaire à son ancien collègue, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les cernes sous ses yeux, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et sa perte de poids. Jane était dans le même état que Lisbon, si ce n'est pire. Il n'était pas rasé, son costume était froissé, sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était avant et l'asiatique savait que son départ l'avait affecté autant que Lisbon. Il se sentit un peu coupable de la dureté avec laquelle il l'avait accueillit et lui indiqua un siège à prendre, ce que Jane fit avec plaisir.

Le mentaliste s'assit sur la chaise et fixa la porte en face de lui. Il savait que Lisbon se trouvait de l'autre côté, il savait qu'elle allait mal, très mal et qu'il était responsable. Il n'aurait jamais dut partir, il aurait dut rester avec elle, qu'importe les risques. S'il l'avait fait, elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Pourrait-elle un jour lui pardonner d'être partit ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il l'espérait.

La porte s'ouvrit et un chirurgien arriva vers l'agent et le mentaliste. Les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps, impatients de savoir les résultats. L'homme s'approcha de Cho, ignorant presque Jane, mais ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque.

-" Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Cho.

-" Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, l'une des balles a touché son poumon et la seconde s'est logée près de sa colonne. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'intervention mais nous l'avons fait repartir."

Jane dut s'asseoir face à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lisbon allait mal, très mal et c'était entièrement de sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-" Elle est actuellement dans le coma, nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera, ni si elle le fera" termina le médecin.

Puis l'homme commença à s'éloigner mais Jane se leva pour le rattraper.

-" Quand pourrais-je la voir ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Et vous êtes ?" Interrogea-t-il.

-" Je suis… je…" il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-" C'est son petit ami" répondit Cho à sa place.

Jane se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, le regard interrogatif, mais Cho se contenta de fixer le médecin pour avoir sa réponse.

-" Vous pouvez venir avec moi, mais vous ne pourrez pas rester plus de dix minutes."

-" Ça suffira."

Il suivit le médecin qui le conduisit jusqu'à Lisbon. Il ne dit pas un mot durant le chemin, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait trouver derrière la porte. Le médecin posa une main sur son épaule, le réconfortant de son mieux avant de le laisser. Jane prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit, mais il resta figé sur place en voyant la jeune femme dans le lit. Il fit un pas en avant, avança le fauteuil et s'y installa. Il laissa son regard descendre sur Teresa, sur la pâleur de sa peau, la maigreur de son corps, la tristesse sur son visage, même dans le coma. Il était responsable de tout ça, et il regretta d'être partit. Il se sentait si coupable, comme pour la mort de sa famille. Il était responsable pour le malheur des gens chers à son cœur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les rendre heureux ? Pourquoi n'apportait-il que de la tristesse dans leur vie ?

Il prit la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, la serra fort avant d'y poser un baiser. Et là il se laissa aller à pleurer, autant de larmes que son corps en contenait. Il pleura et pleura, pour sa famille, pour Lisbon et pour lui. Il pleura parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour surmonter la perte d'une autre femme. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, si ce n'est être présent aussi longtemps que cela prendrait pour qu'elle se réveille, car elle se réveillerait. Mais alors qu'il était en train de se blâmer, il entendit qu'on glissait quelque chose sous la porte. Il tourna la tête pour voir une enveloppe sur le sol. Il se leva, la ramassa et ouvrit la porte pour voir de qui elle provenait, mais ne trouva personne. Il referma et entreprit de voir ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Il se figea en voyant des photos, tout un tas de photos de Lisbon.

Jane se sentit mal, à tel point qu'il fut obligé de s'asseoir. Il reconnaissait chaque lieu où se trouvait la jeune femme, devant le CBI, sur les scènes de crimes et… chez elle. Il y avait des photos d'elle dans son salon, dans sa chambre et dans la salle de bain. Chaque photo était prise de l'intérieur de l'appartement, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, une personne s'était faufilée chez elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment la flic qu'elle était n'avait pas sentit la présence d'un intrus chez elle? Elle n'était plus celle qu'elle était avant et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il lui avait brisé le cœur et elle n'était plus aussi sur ses gardes.

En regardant dans l'enveloppe, il vit qu'il y avait une feuille pliée qu'il sortit et déplia pour la parcourir.

_" Cher Mr Jane,_

_Je vois que vous avez une fois de plus prouvé votre incapacité à protéger vos êtres chers, et qui plus est la charmante Teresa Lisbon._

_Cette si belle femme que vous avez brisée en l'abandonnant sans un regard en arrière. Je peux donc dire que vous ne méritez pas tout l'amour qu'elle vous porte._

_Je vous garde à l'œil Mr Jane, ainsi que notre Teresa, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_A très bientôt._

_**RJ**."_

Il n'en revenait pas, son pire ennemi surveillait Teresa depuis qu'il était partit sans même qu'elle ne le sache, ni même lui. Il était partit pour éviter ça mais ça n'avait servit à rien. Il avait brisé le cœur de la jeune femme pour rien, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer pour rien. Il ne servait plus à rien de fuir à présent, si John LeRouge était contre elle, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien rester avec elle. Sa décision était prise, il ne la quitterait plus et lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il la supplierait de lui pardonner sa faiblesse. Il n'avait plus qu'elle dans la vie, il ne pouvait pas la perdre aussi. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle le reprenne, pour qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'elle lui donne une seconde chance.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Un dernier petit mot pour tout ceux qui mettent ma fic en alerte ou en favorite. Vous pouvez aussi commenter. J'ai vu qu'il y a certaines personnes qui suive automatiquement toutes mes fics, que ce soit en français ou en anglais, c'est super, mais un petit mot aussi ça me ferait plaisir. Ca prend pas longtemps et ça me donne le sourire et surtout, ça me donne envie de poster plus tôt, juste pour vous faire plaisir. Alors n'ayez pas peur, je ne mange pas.

A la prochaine.

_**Sweety 15/09/12**_


	7. Chapter 6

Salut à tous.

J'ai un peu de retard et je m'en excuse.

Les nouvelles du médecin n'étaient pas bonne, je dois encore aller à l'hôpital, on verra après ça ce qu'il en dit.

Encore merci à tous pour vous commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Depuis une semaine qu'il était revenu, Jane n'avait presque pas bougé de sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lisbon, il voulait être là à son réveil, il voulait que la première chose qu'elle voit soit lui. Il était persuadé qu'il arriverait à se faire pardonner, elle l'aimait tout comme lui l'aimait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'ils puissent de nouveau se prendre dans les bras, qu'il puisse de nouveau se réveiller avec elle contre lui, redevenir le couple qu'ils étaient avant qu'il ne parte. Il espérait tant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour eux, qu'il n'ait pas détruit pour toujours ce qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à construire.

Le mentaliste avait encore et toujours la main de Lisbon dans la sienne, il ne pouvait passer plus de deux secondes sans la toucher, il avait besoin de se rassurer. Tous ces jours loin d'elle, toutes ces nuits à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas trop triste. Bien sûr il passait beaucoup de temps à la surveiller de l'extérieur de son appartement, un peu plus bas dans la rue, mais ce n'était pas la même chose, il ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir frapper à sa porte, la supplier de le laisser entrer et lui expliquer les choses. Mais il avait été trop lâche, le courage lui avait manqué. Il était resté dans l'ombre alors que Lisbon avait tant besoin de lui.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le journal télévisé, il avait sentit un étau se refermer sur son cœur, il avait eut le souffle coupé, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Lisbon avait été blessée et il savait que c'était de sa faute, même s'il n'avait pas été là, justement parce qu'il n'avait pas été là. Il avait brisé sa promesse de toujours…être là pour la sauver, il l'avait laissée et maintenant elle était dans le coma. Comment pourrait-il se pardonner ça ? Comment pourrait-il seulement se regarder de nouveau dans une glace si jamais elle venait à mourir ? Il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de sa perte, elle était tout pour lui, sa vie, son cœur. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes, se demandant quand elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux, il sentit du mouvement sous ses doigts et releva la tête pour voir les yeux de Lisbon doucement, mais sûrement, s'ouvrir. Il sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine, il raffermit sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme pour l'encourager et enfin elle ouvrit complètement les yeux. Elle était désorientée, il pouvait le voir et le comprendre. Il attendit qu'elle se tourne vers lui, qu'elle voit qu'il était là et elle le fit. Mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait. Lisbon retira immédiatement sa main de la sienne et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Son cœur se serra, mais il comprenait.

Le mentaliste se leva, sortit de la chambre, appela une infirmière qui se rendit auprès de la brunette mais il ne la suivit pas. Il resta dans le couloir, surveillant de l'extérieur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après quelques minutes, l'infirmière ressortit et alla chercher le médecin qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Durant tout ce temps, Jane observa, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour Lisbon, et lorsqu'il vit le médecin sourire, il souffla de soulagement.

Peu de temps plus tard, l'équipe arriva et Grace se rendit auprès de sa patronne, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait toujours été sensible, et de voir Lisbon enfin réveillée ne faisait que rajouter de la joie dans son cœur si triste ces derniers jours. Rigsby suivit de près mais Cho resta dans le couloir, à côté de Jane. Il garda le silence quelques instants, observant juste ses trois collègues dans la pièce à côté avant de se tourner vers l'ancien consultant.

-" Tu peux partir maintenant" lui dit-il.

-" Je…" tenta Jane, mais l'asiatique le coupa.

-" Ça ne servira à rien que tu restes, tu ne feras que rajouter à sa peine" expliqua-t-il." Tu l'as déjà bien assez fait souffrir, elle n'a pas besoin de plus".

-" Cho…" tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Cho se tourna complètement pour faire face à Jane, un air grave sur le visage, de la colère dans les yeux. Jane ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi et il eut un mouvement de recul.

-" Je ne veux plus te voir près d'elle, tu m'entends ? Elle ne mérite pas tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, elle ne mérite pas la peine que tu lui as fait ressentir."

-" Je voulais juste la protéger" se défendit le blond.

-" Vois où ça la menée, elle est à l'hôpital, sort juste du coma et tout ça à cause de toi. Alors maintenant tu vas faire ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, tu vas disparaître de sa vie pour ne jamais revenir."

Et avec ça il s'éloigna, rejoignant le reste de l'équipe dans la chambre, laissant Jane seul dans le couloir. Ce dernier aurait voulu faire comprendre qu'il avait fait tout ça par amour, mais en voyant Lisbon dans cette chambre, en voyant la peine encore présente dans son regard malgré le sourire qu'elle arborait, il ne pouvait qu'adhérer aux mots de l'agent. Il n'apportait que le malheur dans la vie des autres et ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Après un dernier regard dans la chambre, il tourna les talons et quitta l'hôpital, sous les regards tristes des infirmières. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, sa vie était ailleurs, loin du CBI, loin de Sacramento, loin de Lisbon, Teresa.

Jane monta dans sa voiture et roula, loin, aussi loin que possible de cet hôpital, sans regarder en arrière. Il devait tirer un trait sur sa vie d'avant, sur son association avec le CBI, sur sa relation avec Teresa. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, plus personne. Son cœur été brisé et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, il avait fait les mauvais choix toute sa vie. Il devait à présent payer le prix de ses choix, aussi difficile que cela soit.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se trouvait seule dans sa chambre, ses collègues étant partis un peu plus tôt. Elle repensait à son réveil, à ce qui l'avait tiré de ce monde de songes dans lequel elle se trouvait et qui l'avait ramené parmi les vivants. Elle se rappelait de la douceur et la chaleur d'une main tenant la sienne, elle se rappelait du regard océan de l'homme à son chevet. Jane. Elle avait cru rêver et avait retiré sa main de la sienne tout en tournant la tête. Elle avait cru que son esprit fatigué se jouait d'elle, qu'il n'était pas vraiment là et elle avait voulu revenir à la réalité, celle dans laquelle il l'avait abandonné. Puis Grace était arrivée, un immense sourire sur le visage, lui prenant la main et cela l'avait choquée. La chaleur de la main de la rouquine contrastait avec celle qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt. Et elle avait comprit que ça n'avait pas été un rêve, que Jane était vraiment là. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Rigsby avait fait son entrée, suivit de peu par Cho. Mais pas de Jane.

Maintenant seule dans sa chambre, elle avait envie de croire que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. C'était moins difficile de penser ça que de se dire qu'il était revenu pour repartir de nouveau. Pourquoi revenir si c'était pour l'abandonner encore ? Pourquoi lui imposer une telle douleur ? Qu'avait-elle bien put lui faire pour mériter ça ? Elle avait passé sa vie à souffrir, elle voulait juste un peu de bonheur pour changer, elle ne demandait pas grand-chose. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit lui, mais elle fut déçue en voyant une infirmière arriver.

Lisbon leva les yeux vers elle, répondit au chaleureux sourire qu'elle lui offrait et repartit dans ses songes. Elle était partagée entre deux sentiments, elle en voulait à Jane d'être partit, de l'avoir abandonnée sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Mais elle avait aussi une furieuse envie de le revoir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir sa chaleur autour d'elle comme avant. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment avait-elle put faire l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de l'homme le plus brisé de la Terre tout en sachant que c'était une cause perdue ? Mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, ça arrive tout simplement.

-" Il est resté à vos côtés depuis le premier jour" entendit-elle, et elle releva les yeux. " Votre ami n'a pas quitté votre chevet durant toute la semaine."

-" Ça ne l'a pas empêché de repartir aussitôt après mon réveil" lâcha-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-" Il n'avait pas le choix" défendit la femme.

-" On a toujours le choix" soupira Lisbon qui en avait assez d'entendre cette excuse.

-" Vous êtes dure avec lui, il vous aime."

-" Pas assez pour rester" elle retint les sanglots qui menaçaient.

-" S'il avait put il l'aurait fait, je sais reconnaître un homme amoureux et lui l'est définitivement."

-" Alors pourquoi être partit ?" Les larmes coulèrent malgré sa volonté.

-" Je ne crois pas être celle qui doit vous le dire" et l'infirmière commença à partir.

-" Si vous ne me le dites pas, qui le fera ? J'ai besoin de savoir" supplia Teresa.

L'infirmière hésita un moment. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser cette pauvre femme croire que l'homme qu'elle aime l'avait abandonné volontairement, elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle revint donc sur ses pas, prit place dans le fauteuil et fixa Lisbon.

-" Il pensait bien faire en disant à votre ami de partir" dit-elle.

-" Qui ?"

-" Votre collègue, il pensait bien faire."

-" Quel collègue ?" Lisbon était perdue.

-" L'homme asiatique, il lui a demandé de ne plus revenir, de ne plus vous faire souffrir."

-" Et il est partit en pensant bien faire ? Ne se rend-il pas compte que c'est en partant que je souffre le plus ?" Cette fois les larmes coulaient avec abondance sur ses joues et elle ne tentait même pas de les retenir.

-" Oh non ma chérie" souffla la vielle femme en posant sa main sur la joue de Lisbon, chassant les larmes avec son pouce. " Ne pleurez pas ainsi, il reviendra."

-" Non, il ne reviendra pas, il fera exactement ce que Cho lui a dit" coupa Lisbon, secouée de sanglots " il le fera car il pense être la cause de mon malheur, de ma peine et qu'en restant loin j'irais mieux."

Lisbon se laissa aller à pleurer, dans les bras de l'infirmière qui lui massa affectueusement le dos, tentant de la calmer. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, la peine était bien trop grande, la séparation trop difficile. Sans Jane elle n'était plus rien, elle n'était qu'un corps vide de toutes autres émotions que la douleur. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus qu'il ne le pensait, plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

**- oooo -**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Cho resta figé sur place. Il avait pensé agir pour le mieux, protégeant Lisbon de la peine que lui procurait le mentaliste. Mais il avait eut tort, terriblement tort. Il devait retrouver Jane, pour le bien de Lisbon, il devait le retrouver et vite. Il ne s'en était jamais autant voulu de sa vie, il avait crut faire le meilleur choix mais c'était le pire. Jane était indispensable dans la vie de Lisbon, et l'inverse était aussi vrai. Il savait que le mentaliste l'aurait pris au mot, qu'il serait partit loin, très loin. Jane ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose, il le faisait bien.

Cho partit aussitôt, il devait faire vite s'il voulait rattraper son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son ami. Il n'était pas certain que Jane le considère encore comme un ami après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il pensait agir en ami pour Lisbon, elle était sa patronne mais aussi son amie et la voir souffrir était insupportable pour lui. Mais finalement, il avait jugé Jane bien trop vite. Il se rappelait à présent du regard du mentaliste lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, son air perdu et inquiet. Mais tellement aveuglé par sa colère envers lui, il n'avait rien vu. Maintenant il savait.

L'agent monta dans sa voiture et roula, il ne savait pas vers où, mais il roula quand même. Il devait penser comme Jane, ainsi il le retrouverait facilement. Et la solution lui vint d'elle-même. C'était si simple. Il tourna au bout de la rue et roula durant encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant l'appartement de Lisbon. Il repéra la voiture de Jane juste devant et sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il quitta son véhicule, avança jusqu'à la porte et entra, ne se souciant pas du regard curieux que lui lança la voisine de la jeune femme. Il trouva Jane assit au milieu du salon, sur le sol, un tas de lettres et de photos éparpillées autour de lui.

L'agent avança doucement, son regard ne lâchant pas les clichés à ses pieds. Sur chaque photo on pouvait voir Lisbon, chez elle, au magasin en train de faire ses courses, entrant dans le bâtiment du CBI, ou même dans son bureau. Mais celles qui attirèrent le plus son attention, tout en le gênant, étaient celles montrant la jeune femme dans sa salle de bain, sous la douche. Il regarda ensuite les lettres. Toutes signées de ce même symbole qu'il avait apprit à détester au fil des années. Il comprit alors pourquoi Jane avait préféré partir, mais aussi pourquoi il était revenu. Il s'en voulu encore plus de sa réaction à l'hôpital.

-" Il était là Cho, il la surveillait nuit et jour" dit alors le blond, une photo dans les mains. " Il était là alors que moi je ne l'étais pas."

-" C'est pas ta faute Jane" tenta Cho.

-" Ah bon, parce que maintenant ce n'est plus de ma faute ?" S'emporta le mentaliste en se levant d'un bond. " Pourtant tout à l'heure tout était de ma faute, la souffrance de Teresa, son accident. Pour toi j'étais le seul responsable de tout ça."

-" Je sais, et je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit" s'excusa-t-il.

" Mais il faudrait que tu revienne."

-" Je ne peux pas, je dois le retrouver et le faire payer" son ton était ferme et son appel.

-" Mais pense à Lisbon" tenta Cho.

-" Justement je pense à elle, uniquement à elle. Si je le retrouve, je pourrais l'empêcher de lui faire du mal."

-" Même si tu dois mourir pour ça ?"

-" Ça en vaut la peine, elle en vaut la peine."

Cho décida de tenter une autre approche afin de faire réaliser à Jane que ce n'était pas la solution.

-" Elle est inconsolable" dit-il et Jane tourna la tête vers lui. " Elle ne cesse de pleurer, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ainsi."

-" Elle ne veut plus de moi" cette fois, son ton était fataliste.

-" Elle croyait rêver, que tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Elle croit que tu l'as encore abandonné et que la vie ne vaut plus le coup."

Jane ne sembla pas réagir, mais au fond de lui, c'était un tourbillon de sentiments qui se mélangeaient. Il était partagé entre l'envie de hurler et celle de repartir à l'hôpital rejoindre Lisbon. Il en mourrait d'envie, il voulait tant la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas, du moins plus maintenant qu'il avait trouvé toutes ces lettres qu'elle lui avait caché. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital il avait eut envie de revenir une dernière fois dans cette appartement qui avait abritait tant de bons moments entre lui et la jeune femme. Il était tombé par hasard sur les enveloppes, il faut dire qu'elles n'étaient même pas cachées, simplement posées sur la table basse.

Il savait à présent que partir n'avait pas changé grand-chose et il avait eut envie de rester. Mais la réaction de Lisbon à son réveil, la façon dont elle avait retiré rapidement sa main de la sienne, quand elle lui avait fait dos. Il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il avait été prêt à se rebeller, à la supplier. Mais c'est là que Cho était arrivé avec ses reproches et il n'avait plus eut aucune raison de rester. Maintenant, après ce que son ancien collègue venait de lui dire il était vraiment tenté d'y retourner, et il le ferait. Mais pas tout de suite, il devait retrouver son ennemi avant.

Le mentaliste se tourna vers l'agent qui attendait sa réponse, de l'espoir dans le regard. Ce bon vieux Cho, le meilleur ami que quelqu'un puisse rêver avoir. Fidèle jusqu'au bout, protecteur. Il était plus qu'un ami pour Lisbon, il était comme un frère et Jane savait qu'il serait là pour elle durant son absence. Il avança vers l'asiatique, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et prit une profond inspiration.

-" Je reviendrais Cho, dis lui que je reviendrais, mais pas tout de suite" expliqua-t-il. " Dis lui que je dois le retrouver avant, que je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à elle, comme il l'a fait pour ma famille."

-" Tu ne peux pas faire ça Jane" s'énerva Cho. " Tu ne peux pas partir encore, oublies tout ce que je t'ai dis et reviens avec moi, reviens pour elle."

-" J'aimerais que ce soit si facile" souffla le blond. " Mais ça ne l'est pas. Si je reviens, il finira par s'en prendre à elle et la tuera. C'est-ce que tu veux ?"

-" Tu sais bien que non, mais tu dois aussi savoir que si tu pars maintenant, cette fois elle ne te le pardonnera pas."

-" Je sais, mais elle sera libre et en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte."

-" Elle sera vide Jane, sans toi elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même."

Avant que l'agent ne puisse continuer, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

-" Cho" répondit-il sans lâcher Jane des yeux.

-" C'est Rigsby, il faut que tu reviennes vieux, il y a un problème avec Lisbon."

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ?"

Jane se rapprocha, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon et il ne put cacher son inquiétude.

-" Elle veut partir" expliqua Rigsby. " Elle veut quitter l'hôpital pour retrouver Jane."

-" Mais elle n'est pas en état."

-" Tu la connais, elle ne veut rien entendre. J'ai tenté de la raisonner, mais il n'y a rien à faire."

-" Ok, j'arrive."

Il raccrocha et lorsqu'il voulut expliquer la situation au mentaliste, il était déjà partit. Il rejoignit donc sa voiture, se doutant que Jane était déjà en route pour l'hôpital, du moins l'espérait-il.

**- oooo -**

A peine quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'appartement de Lisbon, Jane arriva à l'hôpital et se rua dans l'établissement. Il devait absolument faire comprendre à Lisbon qu'elle ne devait pas sortir, qu'elle devait se reposer et se soigner. Il la connaissait bien, elle était aussi têtue que lui et par-dessus tout, elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Mais elle avait besoin de repos et il était étonné qu'après une semaine de coma elle soit assez forte pour tenir tête aux médecins. Mais là encore, il s'agissait de Lisbon, il n'y en avait pas deux comme elle. C'était justement sa forte personnalité qui l'avait séduit dès leur première rencontre, même s'il lui avait fallut des années pour l'admettre.

Il arriva dans le couloir pour entendre les cris de la jeune femme, ainsi que la voix du médecin qui tentait de la retenir.

-" Vous devez retourner dans votre lit, vous risquez de rouvrir vos blessures" tenta l'homme, sans succès.

-" Je dois le retrouver" se borna la jeune femme. " Je ne peux pas rester ici et attendre."

-" Il reviendra, mais vous devez absolument retourner au lit."

Il attendit une réplique de Lisbon qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe et les jurons du médecin. Il accéléra sa course et se figea en voyant le corps inanimé de la jeune femme au sol, une large tache pourpre se dessinant sur sa chemise ainsi que sur le sol sous elle.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Je sais, je coupe au mauvais moment.

Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite.

_**Sweety 20/09/12**_


	8. Chapter 7

Salut à tous.

Mince, c'est fou comme je suis en retard, j'ai eu tant de choses à faire que je n'ai même pas pensé à poster et je suis raiment désolée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous êtes toujours là.

Voici donc le chapitre 7, celui que vous devez attendre depuis bien longtemps et vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lisbon.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Jane tomba à genoux, attrapant Lisbon qu'il serra contre lui. Il passa une main sur son visage, tenta de la réveiller mais elle gardait les yeux clos. Le médecin de son côté, avait fait venir un brancard et le mentaliste porta la jeune femme pour l'y déposer avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée dans sa chambre. Il resta alors dans le couloir, les mains ouvertes devant lui, couvertes de sang, le sang de Lisbon. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une infirmière l'emmena avec elle, le fit asseoir sur une chaise et commença à le nettoyer.

-" Ça va aller monsieur, elle va s'en remettre" lui dit-elle.

-" Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?" Demanda t-il.

-" Le médecin lui a injecté un calmant afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus, ce n'est rien de grave."

-" Mais tout ce sang ?"

-" Elle a rouvert sa plaie, on va la recoudre et tout ira bien. Elle devra juste rester un peu plus longtemps parmi nous."

-" Pendant combien de temps ?" S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

-" Pas très longtemps, ne vous faites donc pas de soucis."

L'infirmière se redressa et Jane la remercia avant de retourner auprès de Lisbon. Il avait besoin de la voir, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Il attendit devant la porte et, lorsque le médecin sortit, il le questionna du regard.

-" Elle dort pour le moment, mais vous pouvez entrer. Elle risque de mettre un peu de temps avant de se réveiller."

-" Je serais là" assura Jane.

-" Je l'espère, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se blesse de nouveau en voulant retrouver…"

-" Moi, c'est moi qu'elle voulait retrouver. Mais je suis là maintenant."

-" Alors ne partez plus, je crois qu'elle est vraiment attachée à vous."

-" Comme je le suis."

Le médecin sourit avant de partir, laissant ainsi Jane seul avec Lisbon. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre, prit place sur ce fauteuil qu'il connaissait si bien et attrapa la main de Teresa qu'il serra dans la sienne. Il la porta à ses lèvres, s'y attarda quelques minutes, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Elle lui avait tant manqué, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était partit, il n'aurait jamais dut le faire. Lisbon avait tant souffert à cause de lui. Et malgré tout, elle voulait encore de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter, mais il ne gâcherait pas sa chance une nouvelle fois.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, mais Jane ne bougea pas. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la jeune femme, l'encourageant comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Elle tourna la tête mais cette fois un immense sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle resserra elle aussi son étreinte tandis que les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin.

-" Jane…" souffla Lisbon.

-" Je suis là maintenant, et je ne te laisserais plus jamais" promit-il.

-" Tu…"

-" Pour toujours" la rassura t-il.

Elle sourit entre ses larmes, heureuse qu'il soit de nouveau avec elle. Après toutes ces semaines loin de lui, toutes ces semaines d'inquiétude, il était enfin là. Il lui lâcha la main, cherchant quelque chose dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle reconnue. Elle se tendit instantanément et tourna la tête, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Il posa un doigt sous son menton, la força à le regarder, et elle fini par le faire.

-" Je suis désolé" lui dit-il, et Lisbon le regarda, surprise.

-" Pourquoi ?" S'étonna t-elle.

-" Il est après toi à cause de moi, je suis partit pour te protéger de lui, du FBI, mais ça n'a servit à rien" s'excusa t-il.

-" Tu n'y peux rien Patrick, c'est moi qui m'excuse de ne rien t'avoir dis avant. Je voulais juste… je…"

-" Mais c'est derrière nous maintenant, nous avons la chance de recommencer, ne la gâchons pas."

Jane se pencha vers Lisbon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, le rapprochant autant que possible, ne voulant plus être séparée de lui. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il posa son front contre le sien et plongea dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il regrettait de l'avoir laissé. Mais elle s'endormit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front en murmurant.

-" Dors bien mon amour."

Puis il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil sans jamais lâcher sa main.

**- oooo -**

Le temps que Lisbon passa à l'hôpital fut un enfer pour le personnel hospitalier. Elle était insupportable, même pour Jane parfois. Mais il l'aimait trop pour lui faire le moindre reproche, et il s'en voulait encore beaucoup trop. Il était tout les jours avec elle, lui tenant compagnie, l'aidant à se remettre de son mieux. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe avait entreprit la fouille de l'appartement de leur patronne, sous les ordres de Cho, mais avec l'accord de cette dernière. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes avec elle. L'asiatique voulait trouver toutes les cameras qui avait put photographier sa patronne. Il avait encore en tête les images de Lisbon seule chez elle, inconsciente qu'elle était surveillée.

Jane avait prit la décision qu'une fois qu'elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital, elle s'installerait dans un hôtel. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne chez elle, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Jusqu'à présent, John LeRouge n'avait fait que la prendre en photos et lui envoyer des lettres. Mais il finirait par agir et s'en prendre à elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle y perde la vie, pas à cause de lui, pas encore une fois. Elle avait bien tenté de protester, mais elle avait fini par comprendre ses motivations et avait accepté. Du moment qu'il restait avec elle, alors elle irait n'importe où. Elle avait bien changé depuis le début de leur relation, à présent elle faisait passer sa vie avant son travail.

Enfin arriva le jour où le médecin annonça à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait sortir. Ce jour là fut comme une libération, aussi bien pour le couple que pour le personnel de l'hôpital. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir respirer. Jane avait montré sa joie en prenant Lisbon dans ses bras et en l'embrassant avec passion. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer son affection devant les gens, mais depuis qu'elle était ici, lui aussi avait changé. Il était devenu plus démonstratif et bien plus protecteur. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle aimait tant le sentir contre elle, sa chaleur et sa douceur.

-" Tu vas bientôt sortir d'ici Teresa" s'enthousiasma t-il.

-" Je sais, il était temps" rit-elle.

-" Et tu iras dans un hôtel, je refuse que tu retournes chez toi."

-" On en a déjà discuté et j'ai déjà dis oui, alors cesses donc de t'inquiéter."

-" Je sais, mais je t'aime trop pour te perdre. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, je refuse de te perdre."

-" Et je suis heureuse que tu t'installes avec moi, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point."

-" Tu me le montreras quand nous y serons alors."

Et sur ces mots, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle laissa Jane derrière elle, souriant de toutes ses dents. En entrant dans la douche, elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir dans sa mémoire les photos d'elle nue dans sa douche, chez elle. Ces photos que John LeRouge lui avait envoyées, ces photos qu'elle avait haïes dès qu'elle les avait vues. Elle frissonna, s'entoura le corps de ses bras et glissa sur le sol de la douche. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne les retienne, elle n'en avait même pas envie.

Elle savait que Jane, de l'autre côté de la porte, pouvait l'entendre, mais elle avait mal. Mal de savoir que cet homme avait put s'introduire chez elle sans qu'elle ne le sache, mal de savoir qu'il l'avait vue nue, qu'il avait laissé ses yeux descendre sur son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était le souvenir du regard de Jane lorsqu'il lui avait montré les photos, la douleur dans ses yeux qu'elle lui ait caché une chose si importante. Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer après tout ces mensonges ?

Elle entendit un coup à la porte et tourna la tête dans cette direction quand la voix de Jane retentit.

-" Teresa tout va bien ?"

-" Je… je vais bien" répondit-elle de la voix la plus neutre possible. " Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes."

-" Okay."

Elle se releva, se lava et sortit de la douche. Devant le miroir, elle observa son image, passa sa main sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le ventre, et sur les autres, datant d'une autre époque. Toutes ces marques qui faisaient d'elle cette femme forte, courageuse. Mais qui étaient aussi les preuves d'un passé difficile, d'une enfance triste. Elle ne pourrait jamais rien oublier, même si elle le voulait. Ces marques seraient toujours là pour le lui rappeler. Mais elle ne voulait pas oublier, c'était cette enfance qui l'avait conduite à rencontrer Patrick Jane, cette enfance qui l'avait aidée tout au long de sa vie et l'avait guidée jusqu'ici. Elle regrettait juste la souffrance qui allait avec.

La jeune femme s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle trouva Jane devant la fenêtre et s'approcha de lui par derrière, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son front contre son dos. Jane posa ses mains sur celles de Lisbon, entrelaça leurs doigts et sourit en fermant les yeux. Il était bien ainsi, avec Teresa près de lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer d'elle. Sa vengeance n'avait plus d'importance face à l'amour de cette femme, il ne voulait plus gâcher sa vie dans cette course infinie. Lisbon était plus importante que tout. S'éloigner d'elle avait été une torture, il ne pourrait pas tuer cet homme si cela voulait dire aller en prison et ne pouvoir la voir que lors de visites prédéfinies.

Il se retourna et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la tête et posa son front à la place de ses lèvres. Il inspira son parfum, s'enivra d'elle. Il se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux, remarquant à cet instant ses yeux rougit par les larmes et il passa une main sur sa joue. Il ne posa pas de question, il savait ce qu'elle avait. Il lui offrit donc le réconfort de ses bras lorsqu'il la porta jusqu'au lit et se coucha avec elle. Le médecin lui avait accordé de dormir avec sa patiente, seul moyen pour qu'elle ne s'agite pas dans son sommeil et qu'elle se repose et Jane lui en était reconnaissant.

**- oooo -**

Cho gara la voiture à l'arrière de l'hôtel, prenant garde à ce que personne ne le voit, ni ses passagers. Il avait mit en place une surveillance de la chambre et avait choisit un hôtel des plus commun afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il descendit de la voiture, scanna du regard le parking et une fois certain qu'il n'y avait personne, il ouvrit la porte arrière, laissant ainsi Lisbon et Jane sortir du véhicule. Le couple avança prudemment, main dans la main et Cho les dirigea jusqu'à la chambre. Il referma derrière eux et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de fermer les rideaux.

Lisbon posa son sac sur le canapé de la pièce principale, tandis que Jane allait directement vers Rigsby qui les attendait déjà. Ils se serrèrent la main, Rigsby jeta un coup d'œil vers Lisbon et cette dernière hocha la tête pour à la fois le saluer et le remercier. Cho se rapprocha du groupe, posa une main sur l'épaule de Jane pour attirer son attention et se planta au milieu de la pièce. Le mentaliste se rapprocha de Lisbon et lui entoura la taille. Toujours un peu gênée de se montrer si proche de son consultant face à son équipe, la jeune femme rougit un peu. Rigsby sourit et Cho laissa ses lèvres se tordre dans un sourire à peine visible.

-" L'endroit est sécurisé, nous avons mis en place un système de surveillance, c'est à dire que la pièce principale est sous vidéo surveillance, mais pas la chambre." Expliqua t-il. " Des agents se relayeront pour monter la garde."

-" Vous êtes conscient que ça ne l'arrêtera pas s'il veut m'atteindre." ne put s'empêcher de dire Lisbon, et elle sentit Jane se tendre contre elle.

-" Nous le savons bien" intervint Rigsby, " mais nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque."

-" Nous viendrons tous les soirs voir si tout va bien, mais le reste de la journée vous serez seule patron" reprit l'asiatique.

-" Je serais là moi" lança Jane en raffermissant son étreinte autour de Lisbon.

-" Non, toi tu vas aller travailler Jane, je refuse que tu restes ici toute la journée."

Les deux agents, voyant qu'une discussion privée allait commencer, décidèrent de s'éclipser sans un mot, laissant les deux autres s'expliquer seuls. Ils sortirent discrètement, ni Jane ni Lisbon ne tentèrent de les retenir. La jeune femme regardait fixement le mentaliste tandis que ce dernier se tenait droit face à elle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Mais Lisbon décida d'expliquer son point de vue.

-" Je sais que tu t'inquiètes Patrick, par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Kristina, mais il ne m'arrivera pas la même chose."

-" Et qu'en sais-tu ?" S'énerva-t-il malgré lui. " Comment sais-tu qu'il ne profitera pas de mon absence pour venir ?"

-" Tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie entre parenthèses pour moi" se buta -t-elle.

-" Je refuse de te laisser encore, je refuse de rester une minute loin de toi si c'est pour rentrer et trouver…" mais il ne put finir, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

-" Oh Patrick."

Lisbon comprit de quoi il voulait parler et se sentit mal. Elle vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur. Elle lui massa le dos, tentant ainsi de le calmer, de le réconforter, mais elle le sentit trembler de sanglots dans ses bras. Elle put aussi sentir les larmes lui mouiller les cheveux et elle releva la tête. Il avait les yeux clos, des larmes sur les joues et ses lèvres tremblaient. Le voyant ainsi, elle lui attrapa le visage de ses mains et le força à le regarder.

-" Ecoutes moi Patrick, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets."

-" Tu ne peux pas faire de telles promesses."

-" Mais je te la fais quand même. Je suis flic, je sais me défendre. Je sais que tu as peur de me voir mourir, que tu as peur de me trouver comme… comme ta femme et ta fille mais, je ne risque rien."

-" C'est ce que tu penses, mais je sais qu'il pourrait venir pendant mon absence. Si je suis là, je pourrais l'empêcher d'agir."

Lisbon comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, elle savait que lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Alors elle laissa tomber. Elle était fatiguée, elle ne voulait pas se disputer mais juste profiter de sa présence.

-" On en reparlera plus tard si tu le veux bien, je suis fatiguée" lui dit-elle.

Voyant le visage extenué de la jeune femme, Jane décida de ne pas pousser la conversation. Il lui prit la main, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que la discussion était close, pour le moment. Il attrapa sa veste, la lui retira et la jeta au loin sur le sol. Puis, il déboutonna sa chemise, lentement faisant trembler Lisbon. Comme la veste, elle rejoignit le sol avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son pantalon. Elle le laissa faire, sans jamais quitter ses yeux. Elle le laissa glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes et lorsqu'il remonta, il lui embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa porté. Lisbon ferma les yeux et gémit légèrement.

Jane se leva, attrapa son débardeur qu'il fit glisser au dessus de sa tête et elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant lui. Elle releva les yeux, plongea dans son regard tout en lui posant une main sur la joue. Elle entreprit alors de le délester de ses vêtements avant de se rappeler que la pièce était surveillée. Elle lui attrapa donc la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans la chambre. Là, elle le déshabilla avec lenteur, savourant cet instant magique hors du temps. Elle ne lui laissa que son boxer et laissa ses yeux se balader sur son corps. Il était beau, tellement beau que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Lisbon se glissa dans le lit et Jane la rejoignit bien vite. Il se tourna sur le côté, elle en fit de même et ils se fixèrent un moment avant de joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et sentirent naître en eux le désir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Attention, prochain chapitre **M**.

Je le posterais en fin de semaine.

Bonne journée à tous.

_**Sweety 09/10/12**_


	9. Chapter 8

Salut à tous, pour une fois j'ai pas trop de retard.

Voici donc ce fameux chapitre **M**, très court par contre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un commentaire.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Lisbon se glissa dans le lit et Jane la rejoignit bien vite. Il se tourna sur le côté, elle en fit de même et ils se fixèrent un moment avant de joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et sentirent naître en eux le désir. Jamais Lisbon n'avait ressentit ça pour un homme, jamais encore elle n'avait eut autant d'amour pour un homme, tout simplement. Jane était différent, il était abîmé par la vie, tout comme elle et ensemble ils apprenaient à s'apprivoiser.

Les mains de Jane descendirent dans son dos, caressant avec amour sa peau brûlante de désir et elle sera sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tout en fermant les yeux. Il continua sa descente jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte, mais sa main passa sur ses fesses pour continuer sur ses cuisses. Elle frissonna. Le mentaliste continuait de l'embrasser, glissant de ses lèvres à son nez, remontant sur son front, redescendant sur sa joue, puis sur l'autre. Il descendit ensuite vers son oreille où il attrapa le lobe, le serrant intimement entre ses dents. Elle gémit.

-" Tu me rends fou Teresa" grogna-t-il lorsqu'il sentit la jambe de Lisbon remonter sur sa hanche, rapprochant ainsi son intimité humide de la bosse de son érection." Tu es tout ce qui me rattache à cette vie."

Il cessa de l'embrasser pour la regarder dans les yeux, posant une main sur sa joue. Le regard de Lisbon était brillant, si expressif. Il aurait put rester des heures durant à se perdre dans ces yeux. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, il avait passé des nuits à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, même lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la rue, dans sa voiture. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle pensait à lui, si elle aussi avait envie de pleurer son absence, cette séparation impossible à supporter. Mais aujourd'hui il était là, avec elle dans ses bras et il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'elle.

Lisbon posa sa main sur celle de Jane et la guida sur son corps, passant de sa joue à son cou, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine et enfin son ventre. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, préférant se perdre dans cet océan déchaîné, dans ce tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle pouvait y voir. Le premier qu'elle put voir était la culpabilité, il ne pouvait cesser de se sentir coupable et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle décida de lui faire oublier ce sentiment pour ne laisser place qu'aux autres, à savoir l'amour et le désir. Elle pouvait voir ses pupilles se dilater de plus en plus, cachant ainsi la couleur de ses yeux.

La jeune femme fit glisser leurs mains plus bas encore, revenant sur le devant de sa culotte où elle appliqua une légère pression. Elle ferma les yeux face à la vague de plaisir qui la submergea, émettant un nouveau gémissement. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et elle sentit les doigts de Jane jouer avec son intimité. Elle ondula des hanches, intensifiant la pression de la main de Jane et le plaisir qui montait en elle. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressentit ça de sa vie et elle en voulait plus. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Jane se jeta sur elle et plongea sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec passion et profita qu'elle lui répondait pour lui retirer sa culotte. L'air frais la fit frissonner et elle l'entoura de ses bras, se collant encore plus à lui.

Les lèvres de Jane quittèrent sa bouche pour descendre de nouveau dans son cou tandis que sa main reprenait l'exploration de son corps. Elle lui massa le dos et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle pressa. Mais la sensation de son boxer la gêna et elle glissa ses doigts sous le tissu pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il l'aida de son mieux, sans jamais quitter sa peau. Il se retrouva rapidement nu. Il les fit rouler pour se retrouver sur elle et son membre vint frotter l'entre jambe de Lisbon qui grogna de plaisir. Il se recula de nouveau pour l'observer, l'admirer.

-" Je t'aime Teresa" souffla-t-il en poussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

-" Prouves le moi" murmura-t-elle en levant le bassin pour se coller à lui.

La tête de Jane partit en arrière avant de revenir vers elle. L'une de ses mains se posa sur sa joue tandis que la seconde partait dans son dos, lui retirant habillement son soutien gorge. Elle était à présent nue sous lui, la plus belle femme de la planète, la plus forte, la plus courageuse.

-" Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais dans ma vie pour que tu me choisisses, mais je te remercie de tout mon cœur" murmura-t-il en lui caressant la poitrine.

-" Patrick" gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

**- oooo -**

Dans la chambre à côté, les agents Malcolm et Donovan buvaient leur café tout en ne quittant pas les écrans devant eux. Ils avaient été témoins de l'étreinte plus que suggestive du couple. Ils les avaient observé se déshabiller mutuellement et avaient grogné de frustration quand Lisbon avait entraîné Jane dans la chambre, les empêchant ainsi de voir la suite et de se distraire.

-" Tu crois qu'ils s'éclatent ?" Demanda Malcolm.

-" J'en doute pas" lui répondit Donovan avec un petit sourire. " Avec une femme comme elle, ça doit être le pied au lit."

-" Je me demande encore pourquoi elle a choisit un type comme lui, c'est vrai quoi, il a rien d'extraordinaire, c'est juste un mec arrogant et inutile qui a réussit à faire tuer sa famille. Elle mérite mieux quand même."

-" Oh crois moi, il n'en profitera pas longtemps."

Malcolm se tourna vers son collègue, surprit de ses mots.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

-" Elle réalisera qu'il n'est pas le bon" rajouta l'agent.

-" Ouais."

Ils reprirent ensuite leur surveillance sans un mot.

**- oooo -**

Les lèvres du mentaliste se posèrent sur un des seins de Lisbon, suçant, léchant, savourant ce qu'il faisait. Il avait oublié à quel point le corps d'une femme pouvait être doux au touché, savoureux. Il avait également oublié le bien que cela faisait de ressentir la chaleur qui se rependait dans son corps en ce moment. Mais aujourd'hui il redécouvrait tout ça grâce à Teresa. L'entendre gémir, la sentir se cambrer sous ses coups de langue, tout cela était à la fois nouveau et si lointain. Lisbon plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui massant le cuir chevelu et lui-même se sentit au bord de l'explosion. Il en voulait plus, bien plus et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se redressa, se positionna entre les jambes de la jeune femme et plongea dans ses yeux.

-" Tu es certaine Teresa ?" Lui demanda-t-il de nouveau.

-" Plus que jamais" sourit-elle.

Elle n'attendait que ça, depuis si longtemps déjà qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle avait besoin de lui en elle, maintenant. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait enfin la faire sienne, elle sentit le poids de son corps disparaître de sur le sien et elle se redressa sur les coudes pour voir ce qu'il faisait, où il allait. Elle sourit en le voyant revenir avec un petit sachet en plastique qu'il ouvrit en reprenant place sur le lit. Elle le lui prit des mains, le poussa afin qu'il se couche sur le dos et déroula le préservatif sur lui. Jane gémit de plus belle, la cherchant de ses mains.

-" Teresa" souffla-t-il alors qu'elle passait une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

Et la jeune femme se laissa glisser sur son membre, l'acceptant en elle, aussi loin que possible. Elle lutta contre l'envie de fermer les yeux, elle voulait voir l'expression de son visage, elle voulait voir le bonheur irradier de lui. Jane fit de même alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches de son amante. Il la guida ensuite, remontant doucement le bassin pour entrer encore plus en elle, accentuant le plaisir, le désir et la chaleur dans leurs corps. Ils établirent un rythme lent mais sensuel. Lisbon montait et descendait sur Jane, gémissant encore et encore à mesure qu'elle se sentait approcher du plaisir ultime.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Jane se redressa et se retrouva en position assise, la serrant contre son torse, poussant encore plus loin en elle et Lisbon rejeta la tête en arrière, criant son nom.

-" Patrick…."

-" Teresa…"

Elle redressa la tête, posa son front contre celui du blond et plongea dans son regard tout en continuant de se mouvoir sur lui. Ils atteignirent l'extase en même temps et s'embrassèrent pour masquer leurs cris de plaisir. Ils continuèrent néanmoins de bouger ensemble avant de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Ils étaient transpirants, souriants et heureux. Finalement, Jane les fit rouler sur le lit et se retira de Lisbon qui émit un grognement de mécontentement avant de se lover contre son torse, posant sa tête sur son cœur. Ils gardèrent le silence durant quelques minutes avant que Jane ne prenne la parole.

-" Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde Teresa."

-" Alors si tu veux le rester, ne me quitte plus jamais" murmura-t-elle en se redressant sur le torse du mentaliste. " Je ne survivrais pas si tu me quittais encore."

-" Jamais Teresa, jamais plus je ne te laisserais. Ma vie n'est rien sans toi, tu es la seule à me comprendre, la seule dont j'ai besoin."

Jane remonta le drap sur eux et ils s'endormirent, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

La suite sera en Ligne Lundi ou Mardi, d'ici là, je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

_**Sweety 12/10/12**_


	10. Chapter 9

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard, désolée.

Je suis contente que le chapitre M vous ait plu, mais main tenant, ce sera moins romantique et plus dramatique, jusqu'à la fin.

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

La pièce était calme, on pouvait entendre les respirations des deux occupants, endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils venaient de passer le plus merveilleux moment de leur vie depuis bien longtemps et profitaient à présent du calme. Jane avait entouré la taille de Lisbon de son bras et la jeune femme l'entourait de ses deux bras, comme si elle avait peur de le voir partir avant son réveil. Elle craignait encore qu'il ne parte, qu'il l'abandonne comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours imaginer le pire, surtout maintenant que Red John avait savoir ses intentions envers elle. Lisbon n'était pas bête, elle savait que cette surveillance rapprochée ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, si Jane ne faisait pas attention, il lui prendrait la jeune femme.

Jane se réveilla doucement avec le parfum de Lisbon envahissant la pièce. Il tenta de bouger, mais automatiquement les bras de Lisbon se resserrèrent sur lui, le faisant sourire. Il comprenait parfaitement sa peur, mais il n'avait plus d'intentions de fuir. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle l'avait sur le dos pour le reste de sa vie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur le bout de son nez et Lisbon sourit en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Il glissa sur sa joue et fini par l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser, déplaçant ses bras de sa taille à son cou. Jane les fit rouler sur le lit, se plaçant sur elle et appliqua une pression du bassin qui fit gémir Lisbon.

La brunette sentait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, alors ils ne quitteraient pas le lit de la journée. Il valait donc mieux arrêter maintenant et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle le repoussa, le faisant se recoucher dans le lit. Mais il ne la lâcha pas et elle se retrouva sur lui cette fois, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps. Elle pouvait sentir son envie d'elle et cela réveilla en elle le désir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller sur ce chemin, elle devait se montrer forte. De ce fait, elle s'extirpa de ses bras et sortit du lit, entièrement nue. Elle l'entendit grogner derrière elle, sourit, et se pencha pour attraper ses vêtements, lui donnant ainsi une superbe vue de ses fesses. Elle s'habilla avant de revenir pour l'embrasser.

-" Bonjour toi," lui dit-elle enfin.

-" Salut beauté brune," répondit-il. " Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas au lit?"

-" Parce que si je reviens, il risque de se passer des choses pas très catholiques," sourit-elle contre ses lèvres.

-" Pas un problème pour moi."

-" Pourquoi je me doutais que ta réponse soit celle-ci? Non, plus sérieusement nous avons des choses à faire et ce n'est certainement pas rester au lit toute la journée."

-" Et tu pense à quoi?" Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

-" Trouver comment coincer Red John et pouvoir ainsi sortir d'ici," expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Le visage de Jane s'assombrit à l'entente du nom de son ennemi et il fini par se lever pour s'habiller à son tour. Il avait lui aussi envie d'attraper le tueur autant que Lisbon, plus que Lisbon, mais rien que d'entendre son nom le mettait en colère. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était que la jeune femme soit obligée de rester enfermée ici si elle ne voulait pas être tuée. Il n'était pas certain que cela l'arrêterait, il savait que si l'homme voulait vraiment l'atteindre, il y arriverait sans problème, qu'elle soit sous protection ou non. Lorsqu'il enfila son pantalon, il releva les yeux vers son amante pour la voir le regard dans le vague, une enveloppe dans les mains.

Le mentaliste se rapprocha d'elle, attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblante. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, mais il appréhendait tout de même. Il sortit des photos, sur chacune d'elles se trouvait Lisbon. Ça il s'en doutait. Mais lorsqu'il arriva vers la fin du tas, il resta sous le choc, au point de les faire tomber au sol. A ses pieds s'étala au moins trois clichés de Lisbon et lui dans le lit, faisant l'amour, inconscients qu'ils étaient surveillé. Il sentit la main de Lisbon sur sa joue et il la prit instinctivement dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, elle en avait autant besoin que lui. Lorsqu'elle disait que Red John l'atteindrait même ici, elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Elle venait juste d'arriver, comment avait-il fait pour le savoir aussi vite? Elle se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se retenir, et elle eut peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle recevait toutes ces enveloppes, elle eut vraiment peur. Il était partout, elle ne pouvait se cacher nulle part. Il l'atteindrait et la tuerait, qu'importe où elle se trouvait. Les nouvelles photos en étaient la preuve.

Jane s'écarta d'elle, retourna dans la chambre où il attrapa leurs sacs encore fermés, tendit sa veste à Lisbon tout en enfilant la sienne et se dirigea vers la porte. La brunette suivit sans un mot, elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et elle ne se posa pas de question. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir, le mentaliste se retrouva face à l'agent Donovan qui lui barra la route.

-" Laissez-moi passer Donovan," dit Jane en tentant de pousser l'agent.

-" Je ne crois pas monsieur Jane," lui répondit ce dernier avec un air mauvais.

-" Ecoutez, je sais que votre travail c'est de protéger l'agent Lisbon, mais elle n'est plus en sécurité ici, je l'emmène ailleurs."

-" Vous n'irez nulle part avec elle," se buta l'agent.

-" Un problème?" S'enquit Lisbon qui arriva derrière Jane.

-" Aucun Teresa, je disais juste à l'agent Donovan de nous laissé passer, que je t'emmène ailleurs."

Lisbon regarda l'homme, comprenant parfaitement qu'il veuille faire son travail parfaitement, à savoir la protéger. Mais quelque chose dans son regard lui disait que ce n'était pas tout, qu'il cachait quelque chose. Son instinct de flic lui disait de se méfier de lui, qu'il n'était pas fiable. Son instinct ne se trompait jamais et ce qui suivit le lui confirma. Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son arme se trouvant dans son sac, l'homme frappa Jane au visage, le faisant tomber au sol. Lisbon se précipita vers son sac, mais il se jeta sur elle, lui attrapa les cheveux et lui plaqua la tête contre le mur. Elle tomba à la renverse, sa main attrapa son sac au passage et elle put enfin prendre son arme. Malheureusement, Donovan se jeta de nouveau sur elle. S'en suivit un combat entre les deux agents et un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt raccrocha son téléphone, le posant avec fracas sur son bureau, frustrée. Elle tentait depuis plus de dix minutes de joindre Jane ou Lisbon, elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondait. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une sensation étrange qu'elle avait au fond des tripes et elle ne pouvait la faire passer. Normalement, soit l'un soit l'autre aurait dut répondre. Elle avait essayé les agents Donovan et Malcolm, mais eux non plus ne répondaient pas et elle commençait à se dire qu'il y avait un problème. Elle reprit son portable, composa une nouvelle fois le numéro du consultant mais tomba une fois de plus sur la messagerie. Décidément. Rigsby s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-" Ça va pas?" S'enquit-il.

-" Je n'arrive à joindre ni Jane ni Lisbon et je commence à m'inquiéter," répondit-elle.

-" T'inquiète pas tant que ça, ils doivent être occupé," tenta-t-il de la rassurer. " Un mois l'un de l'autre, ils ont des choses à rattraper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

-" Malcolm et Donovan aussi?" Suggéra-t-elle sèchement.

-" Ils répondent pas non plus? Là il doit y avoir un problème."

-" Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Cho qui arriva à cet instant.

-" Pas moyen de joindre Jane et Lisbon, pas plus que les agents Donovan et Malcolm," expliqua la rouquine. " Je crains qu'il n'y ait un problème."

-" Ok, on y va."

Les trois agents prirent leurs affairent et descendirent au parking. Cho prit le volant, Van Pelt s'installa sur le siège passager et Rigsby à l'arriere. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme tenta encore de joindre ses collègues mais n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Et s'ils avaient des problèmes? Et si Red John les avait finalement trouvés? Il n'y avait que ça, c'était à cause de lui s'ils se retrouvaient tous dans cette situation. Depuis qu'ils avaient prit en charge ce dossier, rien n'était plus comme avant. Elle en avait fait les frais, quelques temps plus tôt avec Craig. Elle avait crut tomber sur l'homme parfait, mais il s'était joué d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en prenait directement à Lisbon. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser agir.

Cho brula tous les feux rouges, tous les croisements pour arriver au plus vite à l'hôtel. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vu du bâtiment et l'agent ne prit pas la peine de se garer convenablement avant de sauter de la voiture et de se ruer dans l'escalier. Les deux autres le suivirent, Rigsby prenant sur la gauche pour aller vers la chambre des agents chargé de la surveillance, tandis que Cho et Van Pelt allaient vers la chambre de Lisbon et Jane. Chacun sortit son arme, par précaution. L'asiatique ralentit sa course en voyant la chambre ouverte et fit signe à Van Pelt. Ils avancèrent prudemment, et ils virent Jane allongé sur le sol.

**- oooo -**

Jane courait, courait dans la forêt. Il entendait Lisbon hurler son nom, supplier qu'il vienne l'aider. Mais il avait beau courir, sa voix se faisait toujours de plus en plus lointaine. Il accéléra et enfin il la vit, les bras tendus en avant, criant son nom encore et encore.

-" Jane."

-" Teresa," cria-t-il en retour.

-" Jane aide moi…."

-" Teresa j'arrive."

Mais alors qu'il attrapait presque sa main, il vit une ombre arriver derrière elle et l'attraper par la taille, la tirant en arriere. Le visage de son ennemi apparut alors, ou plutôt le visage masqué qu'il avait déjà vu par le passé.

-" **TERESA**!" Hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

-" Jane, ouvre les yeux," entendit-il dans le lointain. " Ouvre les yeux Jane."

Il continuait de courir vers elle, mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant, mais c'est alors qu'il se sentit tiré en arriere. Il se débattit de son mieux, mais la personne qui le tenait était bien plus forte que lui.

-" Jane, ouvre les yeux," entendit-il encore et cette voix il reconnu la voix.

Le mentaliste ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il tomba sur le regard inquiet de Grace, penchée au dessus de lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir Cho ranger son arme à sa ceinture et il tenta de se lever, mais sa tête se mit à tourner.

-" Reste allongé, une ambulance va arriver," tenta-t-elle de le calmer alors qu'il essayer de se lever encore.

-" Teresa," souffla-t-il, " comment va-t-elle?"

Grace regarda Cho, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Mais cela ne fut pas utile, Jane comprit tout de suite et il se leva, repoussant rudement la rouquine pour faire face à Cho, lui-même fixant une tache sur le sol. Le mentaliste tomba à genoux, les mains à plat devant lui, juste à coté d'une tache de sang.

-" Non," souffla-t-il, " non, non, **NONNNN**."

Il laissa sortir toute sa rage, toute sa colère, toute sa peine. Elle n'était plus là, Teresa n'était plus là et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas rejoint le CBI, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux d'elle et elle serait toujours en vie. Car il n'avait pas de doute, elle était morte et il retrouverait bientôt son cœur, ainsi que cet horrible smiley. Il allait devoir vivre avec la mort d'une autre femme chere à son cœur. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à ça et son ennemi le savait. Mais avant de sombrer, il devait retrouver le corps de Lisbon, elle avait le droit à un enterrement.

Cho vint s'accroupir à coté de lui et Jane releva un visage ravagé par les larmes. Il baissa les yeux pour voir l'agent lui tendre une lettre. Il la prit et la parcouru. Il sentit alors la rage monter encore plus en lui, une rage dont il ne se savait pas capable. Même après la mort de sa famille il ne l'avait pas ressentit.

_" Cher Mr Jane,_

_J'ai avec moi une chose qui vous appartient et vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartiens. Si vous voulez la retrouver, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

_Venez où tout à commencé, seul._

_RJ."_

Grace fit le tour de la chambre et tomba sur un tas de photos sur le sol. Elle se pencha, en ramassa une et resta sous le choc.

-" Est-ce que… c'est…" hésita-t-elle.

-" Lisbon et moi," répondit Jane.

La jeune femme se sentit soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir vu ces photos, c'était la vie privée de sa patronne, elle n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'elle en faisait. Mais elle sentit aussi la colère. Red John s'était immiscé dans la vie de sa patronne et elle lui en voulait, bien plus que de l'avoir utilisé avec Craig. Et bien qu'elle ne veuille pas que tout le monde les voit, elle se devait, en tant que flic, de les mettre dans une pochette pour les pièces à conviction. Elle sortit donc un plastique de sa poche, une paire de gants en latex et les y rangea. Elle espérait juste que seule l'équipe aurait accès à ça.

Rigsby arriva peu de temps dans la chambre, expliquant qu'il venait de trouver le corps sans vie de l'agent Malcolm dans la pièce à coté. Sous peu, l'ambulance arriva, emmenant Jane à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Cho l'accompagna tandis que les deux autres s'occupaient de la scène de crime. Le mentaliste s'agitait tant et si bien que l'ambulancier voulu lui donner un calmant, mais il attrapa le bras de Cho, murmura quelque chose et l'agent fit signe au secouriste que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et sans qu'aucuns des secouristes ne puisent faire quoi que ce soit, les deux hommes sortirent d l'ambulance.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux doucement, se demandant si elle était morte ou non. Ressentant une douleur au crane, elle se dit qu'elle était bien vivante, pour le moment. Elle tenta de porter une main à sa tête, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle était attachée, les mains dans le dos. Ses pieds étaient également liés l'un à l'autre et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se libérer. Elle regarda donc autour d'elle afin de se faire une idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle prit conscience du décor. Une chambre, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre de Jane, sur le matelas sur lequel dormait Jane. Elle put voir la signature de Red John sur le mur au dessus de sa tête et comprit ce qui allait se passer. Elle comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas encore morte, pourquoi le tueur l'avait enlevé.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir un peu plus à sa situation. Elle vit entrer un homme masqué et instinctivement, elle se recula le plus possible contre le mur, oubliant presque contre quoi elle venait juste de coller son dos. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment. Le tueur qu'elle traquait depuis des années, celui qui était responsable du malheur d Patrick Jane, se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher ce qui allait arriver. Il allait la tuer ici et maintenant et Jane la trouverait, comme il avait trouvé sa femme et sa fille presque dix ans plus tôt. Elle savait que cela le briserait, rien ne pourrait l'aider cette fois, elle ne serait plus là pour ça.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, lentement, tel un prédateur en pleine chasse, ne voulant pas effrayer sa future victime mais plutôt la prendre par surprise. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de surprise pour elle sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Mais la surprise vint lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche, non pas un couteau comme elle s'y attendait, mais une seringue. Que faisait-il avec ça, ce n'était pas dans son mode opératoire. Ou alors le changeait-il juste pour elle? Qu'importe de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de se pencher sur le sujet puisqu'elle allait mourir. Elle espérait juste que ce serait rapide et sans douleur. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle mourrait dans l'exercice de son devoir, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas. Mais pour elle, sa mort serait causée par une balle, et non pas par une seringue.

Le tueur se pencha sur elle, prit le temps de lui caresser le visage de sa main gantée, la faisant le repousser de la tête, seule partie de son corps encore libre de mouvements. Il ricana, cela l'excitait certainement de la voir tenter de se protéger de lui, alors que c'était parfaitement inutile. Il plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste affectueux qui la surprit, à tel point qu'elle ne se rendit compte de la raison de son geste que lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille entrer dans son cou. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se sentit étrange, sa tête se mit à tourner, son cœur s'accéléra de peur avant de ralentir. Red John l'aida à s'allonger sur le matelas, prenant soin de ne pas la blesser. Elle sentait peu à peu chaque membre de son corps devenir lourd jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les bouger. Elle restait néanmoins consciente, même si son corps dormait. Il venait de la paralyser en prenant soin qu'elle puisse tout de même ressentir et être consciente de ce qui lui arrivait.

-" Il va bientôt arriver Teresa," murmura le tueur à son oreille en faisant doucement entrer le couteau dans son ventre, de façon superficielle, ne la tuant pas. " Il va venir pour toi, et tu le verras se briser."

Elle tenta de parler, d l'insulter, mais elle en fut incapable.

-" Il va te croire morte, qui ne le croirait pas?" Il rit, trouvant certainement drôle ce qu'il venait de dire. " Mais tu ne seras pas morte, tu assisteras à sa perte, sa descente aux enfers et tu vivras avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué l'homme que tu aime."

C'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait, bien pire. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle aurait dut en être ravie, mais si cela voulait dire perdre Patrick et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Red John s'était lassé de jouer avec lui et avait trouvé un autre jeu dans lequel elle avait une part importante. Elle allait devenir le chat qu'avait été Jane, chassant la souris qu'était Red John. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer, elle le ferait payer pour ça.

-" Tu as compris Teresa, c'est bien," la félicita-t-il. " Je suis lasse de mon petit jeu avec Patrick, il n'est plus aussi intéressant qu'il l'était avant. Mais toi, tu es bien plus intéressante et," il marqua une pause, " bien plus attractive. Je sens que notre jeu sera bien plus passionnant."

Il l'entailla plusieurs fois au ventre, mais toujours superficiellement. Puis il s'attaqua à ses bras et jambes, histoire de s'amuser un peu avant de lui retirer ses chaussures et de lui peindre les orteils avec son propre sang. Il plongea de nouveau ses doigts dans son sang et dessina un nouveau smiley sur le mur, à l'endroit exacte du premier. Puis il embrassa la jeune femme sur le front avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna.

-" On se revoit vite Teresa, je dois me préparer pour la visite d'un vieil ami."

Et il quitta la chambre, laissant Lisbon seule, incapable du moindre mouvement. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à présent. Dans peu de temps, Jane allait arriver et la trouver ainsi. Il croirait qu'elle est morte et ne verrait plus rien qui le rattache à la vie. Si seulement elle avait été capable de se défendre, si seulement elle avait été assez forte pour empêcher Donovan d'agir. Ses reproches furent interrompus par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et elle sut que c'était lui, Patrick. Il venait pour elle et elle allait assister à sa fin. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle pria pour que ce soit suffisent pour qu'il comprenne la supercherie.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jane entra dans la chambre. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit marquer un temps d'hésitation avant d'avancer lentement vers elle, soufflant sa peine à chaque pas, la respiration laborieuse. Elle vit une marque sur son front qu'elle identifia comme étant le résultat du coup qu'il avait prit par l'agent Donovan. Il arriva enfin près d'elle et tomba à genoux. Les larmes aux yeux, il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme et retint un nouveau sanglot en constatant qu'elle était encore chaude.

-" Je suis arrivé trop tard," pleura-t-il. " Pardonne moi Teresa, pardonne moi."

Il lui caressa la joue, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé, des semaines plus tôt lorsque tout allait bien. Les souvenirs affluèrent à la fois dans sa mémoire et dans celle de Lisbon. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front une dernière fois.

_-" Je suis vivante Patrick," hurla intérieurement Lisbon. " Je suis toujours vivante Patrick."_

Jane se redressa, posa sa main sur le front de la brunette et la fit glisser sur ses paupières qu'il ferma sur ses yeux, les siens clos tant ce geste était difficile pour lui.

_-"** PATRICK**!" cria-t-elle de nouveau tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

-" Je vais te venger Teresa, je te le promets," souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux. " Même si je dois mourir pour ça, je vengerais ta mort."

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles encore chaudes de la jeune femme. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle respirait, bien que faiblement. Il était si triste qu'il ne vit pas les paupières de la jeune femme bouger alors qu'il se relevait. Il s'éloigna du lit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Lisbon et sur le smiley avant de quitter la chambre. Il allait accomplir sa vengeance et Lisbon devrait vivre avec ça.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 10

Salut à tous, *sort doucement la tête, de peur de se faire taper dessus*. J'ai du retard, je sais et je m'excuse raiment. Mais j'ai été super occupée et j'en ai oublié de poster.

Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre qui est aussi l'avant dernier. Je posterais l'épilogue en fin de semaine.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Après avoir quitté la chambre, Jane se laissa glisser le long de la porte, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il avait échoué, il avait encore perdu une femme et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Lisbon ne serait pas morte s'il n'avait pas intégré le CBI. Ou peut-être que si, elle aurait quand même eut le dossier Red John, elle aurait quand même mit sa vie en danger sur cette affaire. Il n'aurait alors rien put faire, tout comme aujourd'hui. A la différence qu'aujourd'hui il était le responsable direct de sa mort, il était le seul coupable de tout ça. Mais il savait ce qui lui restait à faire, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son ennemi, il avait une chance d'avoir sa revanche.

Le mentaliste se releva, se passa une main sur le visage, chassant les larmes et se rendit exactement où il savait le trouver. En avançant dans le couloir, il put entendre une douce mélodie, il la connaissait bien et son cœur se serra. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Charlotte, sa petite fille, son petit ange. Il posa la main sur la poignée, hésita un moment puis ouvrit. La lampe de chevet seule éclairait la pièce, donnant un aspect féerique à la chambre dont les murs roses et blanc aux motifs de fées ajoutaient à la magie. Le lit à baldaquin était aussi bien fait que la dernière fois que Jane l'avait vu, le matin avant la mort de Charlotte. Une petite poupée blonde comme la petite fille trônait au centre, entourée de peluches d'animaux, toutes blanches ou roses.

Dans un coin de la chambre se trouvait une grande maison de poupée ouverte et on pouvait voir à l'intérieur une petite famille prenant le repas ensemble. Jane avait fait faire cette maison spécialement pour sa fille, elle représentait la maison que Charlotte voulait avoir à la campagne. Les personnages étaient les répliques exactes de lui et sa famille, mais avec un bébé en plus. Charlotte avait toujours voulu avoir un petit frère, c'est pourquoi le bébé était un garçon. A côté de la maison de poupée se trouvait une sorte de porte manteau sur lequel était pendue toute une panoplie de costumes, mais celui qui ressortait le plus était une magnifique robe de princesse.

En avançant un peu plus, Jane vit d'où provenait la musique. Une petite boite à musique dans laquelle une ballerine tournait au rythme de la mélodie. Il s'en approcha, la caressa une douceur et nostalgie avant de la fermer, mettant ainsi fin à sa peine d'entendre de nouveau cette musique, la favorite de Charlotte. Il se piqua le doigt sur un bout de bois dépassant de la boite et le porta à sa bouche, effaçant ainsi toute trace de sang. Il releva les yeux et croisa dans le miroir au dessus de la table le masque de celui responsable de l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Red John, il était là, derrière lui et n'attendait qu'une chose, que le mentaliste lui fasse face. Jane se tourna donc, se plantant droit et fier face à lui.

-" Nous voilà de nouveau face à face mon cher Patrick" dit alors Red John.

-" Oui, enfin" approuva Jane.

-" Comment vous sentez-vous après avoir trouvé votre amie Teresa ?" S'informa-t-il en ricanant. " Pas trop en colère ?"

-" Vous m'avez enlevé la femme que j'aime et vous osez me demander comment je me sens ?" S'énerva Jane. " Je suis triste, je suis en colère."

-" Compréhensible. Que comptez-vous faire à présent que vous êtes de nouveau seul, responsable de la mort de Teresa ?"

-" VOUS êtes responsable de sa mort, pas moi" contra le blond.

-" Mais c'est à cause de vous que j'ai été dans l'obligation de le faire. Je n'avais pas le choix, elle devait mourir."

-" Non, elle n'avait pas à mourir, pas comme ça, pas à cause de moi."

-" Mais c'est pourtant le cas et vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire."

-" Si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire, et je vais le faire tout de suite" siffla-t-il entre ses dents."

Red John ricana de nouveau, il savait qu'il ne faudrait que peu de mots pour le faire réagir. Il savait parfaitement ce que Jane tenterait, mais il savait aussi que ce serait voué à l'échec. Le mentaliste allait mourir ce soir, mourir lentement et rien ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Il allait prendre son temps pour le tuer, le torturer et pour finir, juste avant la fin, il lui avouerait que Teresa n'était pas morte, juste pour rajouter à sa peine. Il lui avouerait ses nouveaux plans, juste pour ajouter à sa colère. Mais alors il serait trop tard, il ne pourrait plus rien faire.

Le tueur vit Jane sortir une arme de sa poche et masqua sa surprise. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il utiliserait un couteau pour le tuer, pas que cela soit impossible bien entendu. De plus, il était certain que le mentaliste n'aimait pas les armes à feu, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se poser plus de questions, il ne pourrait pas s'en servir, du moins plus d'ici quelques minutes et c'était bien assez pour lui. Red John sourit et souleva son masque, révélant ainsi son visage à l'homme en face de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la main de Jane trembler, ses yeux lutter pour rester ouvert et son corps entier devenir lourd. L'arme tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, Jane tenta de se rattraper à la table mais la renversa en tombant. Red John fut sur lui en à peine quelques secondes, son sourire carnassier sur le visage encore plus prononcé.

-" Notre petit jeu va commencer mon ami" lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-" Que… que m'avez-vous fait ?" Bégaya le mentaliste.

-" Juste un tranquillisant, vous allez ainsi pouvoir ressentir tout ce que je vais vous faire, mais sans pouvoir vous défendre."

Jane écouta l'homme parler, lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait et soudain il comprit quelque chose. Une nouvelle colère monta en lui, ainsi que de la peur.

-" Teresa" souffla-t-il.

-" Elle est toujours en vie mon ami" sourit le tueur, " et vous allez mourir. Je suis las de notre chasse, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel adversaire, et en l'occurrence, c'est une femme que j'ai choisis."

-" Pou… pourquoi elle ?"

-" Elle est attractive, forte et courageuse. Notre chasse sera bien plus passionnante qu'avec vous mon ami."

Red John commença à entailler le bras de Jane, toujours de façon superficielle, il voulait prendre son temps. Il avait passé des années à jouer avec lui, il voulait en profiter un peu avant de l'achever. Il ressentit une légère pointe de tristesse à l'idée de perdre cet ennemi, mais elle passa bien vite. Il se réjouit en pensant aux années à venir.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon était toujours sur le lit de Jane, pleurant silencieusement. Elle revoyait encore le visage de Jane, penché au dessus d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle revoyait la peine et la colère dans son regard, la culpabilité aussi. Il se croyait responsable de sa mort, mais elle ne l'était pas et elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Ses yeux toujours clos, elle ne voyait rien, mais elle pouvait entendre. Elle avait entendu Red John revenir dans la chambre après le départ de Jane, venir lui dire que bientôt tout serait fini. Elle n'en doutait pas, elle savait que ce monstre allait le tuer, dans la chambre d'à côté et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

Du bruit attira son attention et elle retint son souffle, la peur que ce soit le tueur qui revienne. Elle craignait qu'il ait changé d'avis et qu'il décide de finalement la tuer. Elle se surprit à l'espérer, malgré sa peur. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, la vie sans Jane ne valait pas le coup. Elle avait apprit à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, à vivre avec ses idées un peu folles sur la façon de démasquer les criminels. Après des années à ses côtés, elle avait apprit à vraiment le connaître et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer qui que ce soit. Si Red John tuait Jane, son cœur serait à jamais détruit sans possibilité de guérison.

Des pas se firent entendre dans la chambre et elle sourit intérieurement. La fin approchait, bientôt tout serait fini et elle retrouverait Patrick dans un monde meilleur. Elle rencontrerait enfin Angela et Charlotte, elle pourrait enfin les voir et les connaître. Elle sentit une main se poser dans son cou, cherchant une pulsation et elle reconnu les doigts. Ce n'était pas Red John, c'était quelqu'un d'autre et soudain elle sentit l'espoir renaître. Une autre main passa sur son visage, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur sa joue.

-" Je suis là boss, ça va aller" lui dit Cho.

Elle l'entendit prendre son téléphone et appeler du secours. Puis il revint vers elle et la recouvrit de ce qu'elle identifia comme étant sa veste.

-" Je reviens Lisbon, je vais aider Jane" lui dit-il. " Tout va bien se passer."

Puis elle se retrouva de nouveau seule dans la chambre, mais cette fois elle se sentait mieux. Elle était toujours incapable du moindre mouvement, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment. Cho était là, il allait sauver Jane et ils pourraient se revoir autrement que dans la mort.

**- oooo -**

Cho avança dans le couloir, aussi silencieusement que possible. Il tenait son arme droite devant lui, prêt à s'en servir en cas de besoin. La porte était ouverte, une légère lumière rose émanant de l'ouverture. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté, il avait tout entendu. Jane avait eut cette idée dans l'ambulance qui le condensate à l'hôpital et Cho, bien que surprit, avait accepté. Ils avaient fait un détour par le CBI, avait prit ce dont-ils avaient besoin et étaient revenus ici. Jane s'était équipé d'un micro afin que l'agent puisse entendre tout ce qui se passait. C'est ainsi qu'il avait entendu le mentaliste pleurer au dessus du corps de Lisbon et Cho avait eut bien du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Puis, il avait entendu la petite discussion entre Jane et Red John et avait décidé qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Il poussa doucement la porte et ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir. Red John se trouvait au dessus de Jane, un couteau ensanglanté à la main tandis que de l'autre il caressait la tête. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant mais il dut faire un mauvais mouvement car le tueur se redressa pour lui faire face.

-" Agent Cho, je me demandais quand vous arriveriez" sourit-il.

-" Vous saviez que j'allais venir" c'était une affirmation.

-" Bien entendu, je ne suis pas stupide. Je savais que mon ami ne viendrait pas seul, il n'était plus aussi fort que par le passé."

Cho garda un regard impassible mais l'utilisation du 'était' ne présageait rien de bon. Il évita tout de même de regarder son collègue, un seul faux pas et ce serait la fin.

-" Il n'est pas encore mort" répondit l'homme à la question que se posait l'agent. " Mais ça ne saurait tarder."

-" Vous ne pourrez pas sortir d'ici."

-" Vous non plus mon cher. Vous allez mourir ici, dommage car je ne prévoyais pas de vous tuer vous aussi."

-" C'est-ce qu'on verra."

Des sirènes se firent entendre dans le lointain. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un seul mouvement, chacun fixant l'autre intensément. Cho devait garder Red John ici le plus longtemps possible, le temps que ses collègues arrivent. Mais du mouvement derrière Red John attira l'attention des deux hommes et tout se passa très vite. Des coups de feu retentirent dans la chambre et ce fut le silence total.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, persuadée d'être encore dans la chambre de Jane. Mais elle ne se trouvait plus chez Jane et elle s'affola. Elle regarda autour d'elle, des murs blancs, des machines, une perfusion. Elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. En tournant la tête sur le coté, elle remarqua une personne assise près de la fenêtre. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poi trine en reconnaissant cette personne et elle tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'est seulement là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait un tube dans la bouche l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Elle devait trouver autre chose pour attirer son attention, n'importe quoi. Elle tendit difficilement la main vers la table de nuit et poussa le verre qui s'y trouvait, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Le visiteur tourna la tête et fut à ses côtés dans la seconde, lui attrapant la main et posa l'autre sur sa joue. Lisbon ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de la main de Jane sur sa joue. Elle les rouvrit, tomba dans ses yeux bleus et sourit.

-" Je suis là Teresa" souffla-t-il. " Tout va bien aller maintenant."

Elle tenta encore de parler mais de nouveau le tube l'en empêcha. Jane le comprit et attrapa le bouton d'appel. Dans la minute, une infirmière arriva, souriante et vint voir comment se portait sa patience.

-" Je vais chercher le médecin" dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Jane hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Lisbon.

-" Ils vont te l'enlever et tu pourras enfin parler Teresa, mais tu dois te reposer."

Il se leva de son fauteuil mais Teresa lui attrapa la main, le retenant de son mieux. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que Jane ne soit pas vraiment là et qu'il soit mort.

-" Je vais juste prévenir les autre que tu es réveillée" lui dit-il en posant un baiser sur son front. " Je reviens vite, je te le promets."

Elle acquiesça et relâcha sa main. Jane lui sourit, quitta la chambre et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle avait tout un tas de questions dans la tête. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, si Red John était mort ou non. Et elle voulait aussi savoir pourquoi Jane allait bien, pourquoi il n'avait aucune blessure. Il n'avait même plus la marque sur son front, elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Combien de temps c'était-il écoulé depuis ce fameux jour ? Mais elle se réjouit tout de même, il était en vie, elle aussi et ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'a cet instant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et elle vit ses collègues entrer, portant tous un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle leur sourit en retour, autant qu'elle le put et reporta son attention sur le mentaliste qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, reprenant sa main. Tout le monde garda le silence, mais leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ils étaient heureux qu'elle aille bien. Lisbon passa ses yeux sur chaque personne et sourit encore. Tout le monde était là, tous le monde allait bien. Elle aurait les réponses à ses questions plus tard, pour le moment elle voulait profiter de ce moment, avec ses amis et Jane.

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 11 Epilogue

Salut à tous.

Et voici l'épilogue, désolée du retard, java's ce foutu RDV à l'hôpital et j'étais tellement stressée que j'ai oublié de poster.

Enfin, comme je disais, voici la fin de cette fic.

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires, votre patience.

Si vous vous le demandez, j'ai encore beaucoup d'autres fics à venir.

**Miss Elisabeth Darcy**, je sais que tu attends la suite de _**United**_, elle ne devrait plus trop tarder. J'ai pris un peu de retard sur les traductions, mais je vais me rattrap. Si tout va bien tu auras un chapitre à lire demain.

Bon, et bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cette fin pour plaira, autant que le reste de la fic vous a plu.

**Sweety**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Cela faisait à présent deux jours que Lisbon s'était réveillée. On lui avait retiré le tube respiratoire le matin même et elle pouvait parler, bien que difficilement. Jane n'avait pas quitté son chevet, restant avec elle même la nuit, malgré les interdictions des infirmières. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de se glisser dans sa chambre et de repartir dès le levé du soleil, avant les visites matinales. Cela faisait sourire la jeune femme qui appréciait de le voir à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle ne savait toujours rien de ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil, Jane avait préféré attendre qu'elle se sente mieux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait vraiment savoir, elle en avait besoin.

Lorsque le mentaliste revint avec son thé, il prit place dans le fauteuil, comme toujours et lui prit la main. La jeune femme sourit en se redressant de son mieux et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle le fixa intensément et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait assez attendu, elle avait le droit de savoir et elle seule savait si elle était en état d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration, se rapprocha du lit avant de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Une façon de se donner du courage.

-" Ça fait deux semaines que tout est fini. Deux semaines que tu es restée dans une sorte de coma. Les médecins ont préféré ça pour permettre à ton corps de se remettre totalement sans que tu souffres."

Elle le fixa, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait mal à devoir se rappeler de ce jour, elle-même avait du mal.

-" Il… il avait décidé de me tuer et de… de t'utiliser comme nouveau jouet, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai cru que tu étais morte, que j'étais arrivé trop tard."

-" Je sais" lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque. " Je… je me rappelle."

-" Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en vie, si j'avais sus…"

-" C'est… pas de ta… faute."

-" Je suis ensuite allé dans la chambre de Charlotte, je savais qu'il voudrait me voir là. Il voulait me faire souffrir un peu plus et ça a marché. J'ai eu aussi mal que le jour où je les ais trouvées…"

Lisbon serra un peu plus sa main. Elle imaginait parfaitement à quel point ça avait dut être difficile pour lui de revenir dans cette maison pour la trouver au même endroit que sa femme et sa fille des années plus tôt.

-" Il m'a dit qu'il était las de notre chasse et qu'il voulait en finir. Il… il avait ouvert la boite à musique de ma fille et, il avait placé une sorte d'aiguille sur laquelle se trouvait une drogue paralysante. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il voulait en finir vite. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à Cho, du moins c'est-ce que je pensais."

-" Que veux-tu dire ?"

-" Je n'y suis pas allé seul, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre à cause de ma vengeance. Alors Cho est venu avec moi, je portais un micro."

-" Vraiment ?" Elle semblait vraiment surprise.

-"Vraiment. Quand Cho est arrivé, j'étais déjà dans un sale état, mais pas complètement inconscient. J'ai profité de l'inattention de Red John pour lui sauter dessus par derrière, ce qui l'a déstabilisé et Cho en a profiter pour le maîtriser. Malheureusement, il a réussis à s'échapper et Cho l'a suivit dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas réussis à suivre tout de suite, j'étais trop mal."

-" Et après ?"

-" J'ai fini par me lever, Red John m'a avoué avant de me planter son couteau dans le bras que tu n'étais pas morte. Je suis venue te rejoindre dans la chambre et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était sur toi, mort. Cho lui a tiré dessus au moment où il voulait en finir avec toi."

-" Je croyais que…"

-" Moi aussi, mais quand il a vu qu'il ne m'aurait pas, il a décidé de tout finir" souffla-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main. " Cho t'a sauvé la vie. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse."

-" Tu es là maintenant" le rassura-t-elle.

Elle savait tout maintenant, et elle comprenait. Tout était enfin fini, Red John était mort, Jane était vivant. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus, si ce n'est de sortir d'ici. Et comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Jane se rapprocha d'elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

-" Dans pas longtemps tu sortiras et je te ramènerais à la maison."

-" La maison ?" Elle ne savait pas d'où il voulait parler.

-" D'abord chez toi, mais ensuite j'envisage de nous trouver un logement, une maison pour toi et moi, notre maison."

-" Notre maison" souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Jane envisageait de leur trouver une maison, un endroit rien qu'a eux où ils pourraient vivre ensemble. Son rêve devenait réalité. Red John n'étant plus de ce monde, plus rien ne venaient les empêcher d'être ensemble, rien. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur relation au grand jour, plus besoin de se cacher. Ils étaient libres. Lisbon n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle fixa Jane une fois encore, cherchant la blague, mais elle ne rencontra que le sérieux dans son regard. La brunette sourit de toutes ses dents, plus heureuse que jamais.

**- oooo -**

Après une longue période de rétablissement, enfin longue du point de vue de Lisbon, la jeune femme fut enfin autorisée à quitter l'hôpital. Jane avait profité de ce temps pour trouver le logement idéal pour son nouveau couple. Un endroit où il se sentirait bien, mais aussi où Lisbon se sentirait vraiment chez elle. Il la connaissait parfaitement, il savait exactement ce qu'elle aimait et ce n'était pas évident de trouver quelque chose qui leur plaise à tout les deux. Mais il avait réussi, il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait. Une maison, pas un appartement. Une maison ni trop grande ni trop petite, dans laquelle il comptait voir un jour gambader ses enfants, leurs enfants. Il envisageait enfin de fonder une famille. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire un jour, mais avec Lisbon il se sentait prêt.

Le mentaliste avait fait arranger la maison, elle n'était pas en très bon état mais avec un peu d'argent, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il était persuadé qu'elle plairait à Lisbon, c'était parfait. Il était impatient de ramener Lisbon, il était impatient de voir sa réaction. Il ne lui restait qu'à aller la chercher à l'hôpital et la ramener. Il regarda sa montre, il était l'heure d'y aller. Il monta dans sa voiture, roula jusqu'à l'hôpital et lorsqu'il arriva, il monta divestment à l'étage. Il croisa des infirmières à qui il offrit son sourire habituelle, souriant un peu plus en entendant glousser les plus jeunes. Il avait toujours le même effet sur les femmes, et il savait que Teresa avait tendance à en être un peu jalouse. Mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, son cœur battait pour elle et elle uniquement.

Il entra dans la chambre pour trouver Lisbon fermant le dernier bouton de sa veste. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Elle se redressa lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et lui entoura le cou de ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme réalisa que depuis quelques temps elle n'était plus la même, qu'elle avait changé et, au lieu de lui faire peur, cela lui plaisait. Elle n'était plus cette femme accroc du travail qu'elle était des semaines plus tôt. A présent elle était une femme amoureuse de son collègue, tout ce qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais être. Mais comme le disait le dicton 'Le cœur à ses raison que la raison ignore'. Et son cœur battait pour Patrick Jane, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Cet homme arrogant, irritant et casse pieds, celui-là même qui était responsable de ses heures supplémentaires.

Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et se sourirent. Jane passa une main sur la joue de Lisbon, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec elle. Il avait perdu bien trop de temps à se tenir éloigné du monde, éloigné d'elle. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était cette femme dans sa vie. Il s'écarta d'elle, attrapa son sac, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans le couloir. La jeune femme salua de la main les infirmières et ensemble, ils atteignirent le parking. A sa plus grande surprise, Jane n'avait pas prit sa DS mais était venu avec la sienne. Elle sourit à cette attention avant de monter sur le siège passager. Après tout, elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient. Il lui avait dit avoir une surprise pour elle et bien qu'elle n'aime pas particulièrement les surprises, elle savait qu'elle aimerait celle-ci.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes, traversant plusieurs quartiers que Lisbon avait déjà visités pour les besoins de ses diverses enquêtes avant d'arriver dans un autre où Jane s'arrêta. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, une maison modeste lui apparut devant les yeux. Jane sortit de la voiture, fit le tour, lui ouvrit la porte et lui présenta galamment la main qu'elle prit avec un sourire. Il la fit avancer jusqu'à l'entrée, ouvrit la porte. Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer, le mentaliste la prit dans ses bras.

-" Jane, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Sourit-elle en passant ses bras dans son cou.

-" Je te fais passer la porte comme il se doit" répondit-il simplement.

-" Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… vieux jeu ?"

-" Ça me fait plaisir, alors laisses toi faire."

-" Comme tu veux."

Ils entrèrent enfin et Jane déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la poser. Il lui prit ensuite la main et lui fit faire le tour de la maison, passant dans chaque pièce, observant ses réactions. Il garda volontairement la meilleure pour la fin, celle où il comptait passer beaucoup de temps avec Lisbon. Ils montèrent, toujours main dans la main et arrivèrent devant une porte. Jane sortit alors un bandeau de sa poche pour le passer sur les yeux de la jeune femme mais elle se recula.

-" Fais moi ce plaisir" supplia-t-il.

-" Très bien."

Jane plaça le bandeau sur les yeux de Lisbon, ouvrit la porte et lui prit la main pour la guider. Il la fit avancer dans la chambre et une fois qu'ils furent au centre de la pièce, il lui retira son bandeau. Lisbon n'en cru pas ses yeux, c'était la réplique exacte de sa chambre, dans son ancien appartement. Elle se tourna vers Jane, interrogative et il sourit.

-" Je sais que tu aime beaucoup ta chambre, la décoration, les meubles alors j'ai voulu que tu te sentes bien."

-" Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un mélange de tes goûts et des miens ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Le reste de la maison est fait ainsi, je voulais que tu te sentes bien ici."

-" C'est parfait" elle lui entoura la taille et se colla à lui. " Mais il va falloir rajouter une petite touche masculine."

-" Je te laisse faire."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement. Jane plaqua Lisbon contre lui, passa ses mains sous sa chemise, redécouvrant cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Il l'entendit gémir contre ses lèvres et les faire avancer vers le lit où ils tombèrent en riant, Jane sur Lisbon. Il se redressa, lui caressa le visage, avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front.

-" Tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça maintenant ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Il faut bien inaugurer cette chambre" susurra-t-elle en se redressant pour capturer ses lèvres. " Et ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends."

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour plonger sur elle et lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Ils auraient bien le temps pour ranger leurs affaires, pour le moment, ils voulaient se retrouver, comme avant. Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à eux, une chance d'être heureux.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et si ça vous dis, vous pouvez aussi aller lire ma fic _**In Sunshine or in shadow**_, je sais elle est triste, mais j'aimerais raiment beaucoup savoir si elle plait. De plus, c'est une fic qui fini bien.


End file.
